


Let the fun commence

by RRTimDrake



Series: This is what happens when I write at 3:00am [2]
Category: Batman (DC Comics), DC Comics, Nightwing (DC comics), Young Justice
Genre: Arsenal - Freeform, Artemis - Freeform, Asexual Jason Todd, Attempt at Humor, Barbara Gordon is Dicks life line, Batman - Freeform, Bisexual Conner Kent, Bruce and Selina will get married, DC on social media, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson Will not have a mullet for my sanity, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is romani, Dick Grayson on social media, Dick and Wally being best bro’s, F/M, Gay Tim Drake, Ghost of Gotham, Haper Row Steph Brown and Duke Thomas are apart of the Wayne family, Impulse, Jason Todd dies, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Kid Flash - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nightwing - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Hood - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Superboy - Freeform, This is crack, Tim and Kon being cute, Tim is lowkey smart, Timeline? Pfftt what Timeline?, Wally doesn’t die, Wonder Girl - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, this has some plot but like...not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 32,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRTimDrake/pseuds/RRTimDrake
Summary: Young Justice along with the Batfam join social media.~~~~𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️10:57pm@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 I am trying to be a good father𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 10:59pm@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 Then stop. Retire. Life will be easier that way.~~~~This should be fun
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jamie Reys, Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordan, Tim Drake/Kon-EL|Conner Kent, Wally West/Artemis Crock
Series: This is what happens when I write at 3:00am [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826566
Comments: 573
Kudos: 745





	1. HOLY BATMAN! YOUNG JUSTICE IS ON TWITTER?

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I do not own Twitter it’s just the platform I went with. This is in my way I guess, my iteration of Twitter.  
> If there are any inconsistencies it is because I am guiding this on a phone, and it is hella hard to edit this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I do not own twitter so I’m not sure how it works. I just went with this platform name.  
> If there are any inconsistencies with the layout it is because I’m writing this on my phone and it is hella hard to edit.

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 3:09pm  
Hello fellow hoomans.

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:32pm

Holy crap! Are you actually Robin?

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 4:35pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 , Probably not dude. Why would Batman allow Robin to make a twitter account?

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 4:37pm   
@𝙸𝚖𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Yes it it moi. And @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 He doesn’t allow it I’ve just been hanging around Speedy for to long to care.

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 4:38pm  
I’ll verify myself so that you know.

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 4:42 pm  
There, @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚖𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 . Now I’m verified.

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 4:43pm  
Holy Batman! How did you do that? You can’t just verify yourself!

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:44pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 , BECAUSE HES THE LITERAL BOY WONDER! FRACKING ROBIN!

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:45pm  
I’m on here too :( recognize me!

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:46pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 Okay but like do all heroes have Twitter accounts??? I need to know...for a friend.

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:47pm  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Only Young Justice. Stupid Justice Leaguers are old and lame.

𝐂𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐯𝐞𝐥 @𝚂𝚑𝚊𝚣𝚊𝚖 4:48pm  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 Not cool dude. Not cool :(

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:49pm  
Nsjskaiskwiak WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 4:50pm  
EXCUSE ME! I’m still dying at the thought that ROBIN! FREAKING ROBIN HAS TWITTER!

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:51pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 RIGHT?!?!

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @ 𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 4:52pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Heheh

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 4:53pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Ssjhsnwjandujeuw

——————

𝐆𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐲 @𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 ✔️ 7:30pm  
Is the “hero” team Young Justice actually on social media? Or is just a bunch of wanna be’s? Tune in on the Gordan Godfrey Tonight Show to learn more.

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐘𝐨𝐮 @𝙸𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚝𝙵𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚂𝚘𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 7:32pm Whats this? Godfrey tweeting something that is actually a relevant question! Gasp

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 7:36pm  
@𝙸𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚝𝙵𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚂𝚘𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 I know right?

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐘𝐨𝐮 @𝙸𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚝𝙵𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚂𝚘𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 7:37pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 HOLY—!

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @Robin ✔️ 7:38pm  
@𝙸𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚝𝙵𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚂𝚘𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 :)

——————

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:32am  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 Okay but like why is your name KF not KFC? How can you switch up a hero with chicken??”

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:33am  
@𝚒𝚖𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 It happens more often than you think

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:34am  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 I would like a bucket of chicken— CRAP! I meant @𝙺𝙵𝙲𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:35am  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 What are you doing awake???

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:36am   
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 I just got off patrol. What are you doing awake? Don’t you dare say patrol I know your hours.

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:37am  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 .....Uhm yes, I’d like that bucket of chicken now.....

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:39am Djsuekismeiwmajs WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!?!!

——————

𝐊𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫‘𝐚𝐡𝐦 @𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 6:01pm  
Hello. I have been informed that Robin and Kid Flash are on here and now I, as well have been roped onto this platform.

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 6:05pm OH MY ZUES! IM GOING TO DIE! HIIII!!!!

𝐊𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫‘𝐚𝐡𝐦 @𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 6:06pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 . I’m sorry I am confused. You seem to be excited, yet you say you are going to die. Are you in trouble? Do you need assistance?

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 6:07pm What? Nonononono! Oh my zues! You’re a literal bean! Ahhh! No, I just got excited because your on Twitter!!! 

𝐊𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫‘𝐚𝐡𝐦 @𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 6:09pm @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 Ahh, okay.

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:12pm  
I’m almost scared to comment on your page because of how much of a bean you are!

𝐊𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫‘𝐚𝐡𝐦 @𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 6:14pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Forgive me but I do not understand what you mean by “bean.”

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:15pm

nfnfndjanainxhdbw

𝐊𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫‘𝐚𝐡𝐦 @𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 6:16pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 ???

——————

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 12:06am  
I am only here to make sure @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 and @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 stay out of trouble.

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 12:07am  
Gasp! Offense taken!

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 12:08am  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 Good.

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 12:09am   
I’d love to tell you ten different reasons to why I don’t need a babysitter, nonetheless you as my babysitter. BUT the Jokers on the loose so I can’t.

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 12:10am   
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Again?

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 12:11am  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Dont die. Have fun.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎12:12am  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 JOKER IS WHAT???

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 12:14am I’m sorry who is the Joker?

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 12:16am @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 Ewww Metropolitans! Gross

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 12:17am  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 The Joker is a guy who blows up buildings to show his love for Batman.

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 12:20am @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 I-

  
——————

𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐌‘𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐧 @𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚗 2:06pm   
Eee!! Hello friends!

𝐊𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫‘𝐚𝐡𝐦 @𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 2:10pm  
Hello, M’gann.

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:15pm  
WHO LET HER ON TWITTER!! SHES TO INNOCENT!

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 2:16pm  
@𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚗 Dhdgusksiwn No! M’gann save yourself!

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 2:20pm  
@𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚗 WHO GAVE YOU A PHONE???

𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐌‘𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐧 @𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 2:22pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 I do not understand what the big deal is.

𝐊𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫‘𝐚𝐡𝐦 @𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 2:23pm  
Neither do I.

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:24pm   
@𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 @𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗 The deal? The deal! Is that M’gann is far too precious to be ruined by Twitter!

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 2:25pm  
EXACTLY! Safe your innocence M’gann! #SaveM’gannsinnocence

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 2:26pm #SaveM’gannsinnocence

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:26pm #SaveM’gannsinnocecence

𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐌‘𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐧 @𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚗 2:28pm  
I do not understand...

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 2:32pm  
@𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚗 Hold up! Is your name Hello M’gann a knock off version from that old show where the girl always went Hello Megan?

𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐌‘𝐠𝐚𝐧𝐧 @𝙼𝚒𝚜𝚜𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚗 2:36pm  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Ee yes! It excites me to know someone else appreciates such a wonderful show!

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚜 2:37pm   
Oh my zues! @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 are right your too precious! #SaveM’gannsinnocence


	2. They’re vsco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know. I promise it gets more interesting in the next few chapters.

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 5:23am  
I’m making a petition that I should be as well, verified. So @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 , Twitter, someone verify me.

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:25am   
@𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚏𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 Prove to me that you deserve the check mark and I’ll give it to you

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 5:26am   
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Being your friend should be enough

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:27am   
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ...Very well

———————

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 5:33am   
Yooooooooo I’m verified now!!! 

———————

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 ✔️ 6:33pm   
RIP @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 and @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:34pm   
@𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 SJKSISJ THEYRE DEAD?? NO! WHAT HAPPENED??????

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 6:35pm  
@𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 NONONONONONONO HOWD THEY DIE??? Mission gone wrong? Perfecting a child? A cat? A dog??? WHAT WAS IT???????

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 6:36pm   
@𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 NUUU THEY CANT BE DEAD! WHY UNIVERSE WHY!?!?!

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 6:38pm  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 Oh. My. Batman! KF WE’RE DEAD!

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 6:39pm   
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 NO! Now i’ll never get my bucket of KFC chicken!!!! Whyyyyyyyyyyy

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:40pm   
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 I- 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 6:41pm   
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 YOURE NOT DEAD DIDNIWISILAOZKWKKAIWWU!!!!!!!!!

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 ✔️ 6:42pm   
@𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Theyre not dead but they are going to wish they were

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 6:44pm  
@𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 Ohhhh snaaaaaaaap

———————

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 1:34am   
Gotta love it when Scarecrow decides that he needs to rob a bank EVEN THOUGH he could never legally buy a house or food so there’s no use to steal the money. Yes, life makes sense. 

———————

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:30am  
I just woke up to see @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ‘s tweet about the Scarecrow,,,,and honestly? Why does any big time villain steal money?? What are they going to do with it?? Like @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Said they could never legally buy anything and by the time they’re out of Arkham/Bell Rev/or literally any other jail, they’re back in. So what. Is. The point?

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 6:31am @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Thats Gotham for you

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 6:33am @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Annnnd this is why Gotham sucks and Metropolis is amazing. 

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 6:34  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 Reallllyyyyy??? I seem to remember buildings being destroyed last time I visited. AND the buildings being destroyed weren’t even by the villain it was by the hero (Superman). SO TELL ME @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 HOW IS THAT HEROING??? Hmmm at least when buildings get destroyed in Gotham it’s because a villain did it, not Batman!

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑   
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 and I oop 

———————

𝐆𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐧𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐲 @𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 ✔️ 7:30pm   
Is Robin threatening to destroy Metropolis? Tune into the Gordan Godfrey Tonight Show to see why the sidekick Robin will be the end of Metropolis.

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 7:35pm   
@𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 Uhhhhmmm,,,excuse you! The only thing I’m going to end is the crime of this world! Thank you! Also SiR, I am NOT a sidekick! I am a hero/protege not a sidekick. Ew. 

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 7:36pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 YES 👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼 I Stan one (1) amazing hero/protégé!

———————

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 12:32pm  
And I oop

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 12:33pm   
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Skskskskksksk

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐧𝐓𝐚𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 12:36pm   
It’s official @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 and @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 are vsco girls

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 ✔️ 12:37pm @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 sksksksksksk

———————

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 5:32pm  
That moment you realize @𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 could also be pronounced agualad

𝐊𝐚𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐞𝐫 ‘ 𝐚𝐡𝐦 @ 𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 5:34pm  
@ 𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 I believe it’s actually aguamarina, if you are trying to translate Aqualad to Spanish. Aquaman however, would stay the same.

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 5:35pm  
@𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚍 I think that was the nicest way anyone ever told me I was wrong and corrected me


	3. Does fire burn?

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:00am  
Can someone please remind me why schools were thought to be a smart thing to be made???

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 7:10am  
Because education.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:11am  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 Micheal Faraday didn’t get any formal education and he turned out fine. So I ask again: who thought schools were a smart idea?

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 7:12am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Why are you even complaining? You literally sleep through all of your classes.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:14am  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 That takes a lot out of me!

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 7:15am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Sleeping takes a lot out of you?

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:16am  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 YES!

𝐁𝐚𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐅𝐚𝐧 @𝙸𝙷𝚊𝚝𝚎𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖 7:17am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Honestly mood

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 9:45am  
That moment when you’re in history class and the teacher starts talking about orphans/orphanages and everyone just starts slowly looking at you.

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 9:48am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 M o o d

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 9:49am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 O r p h a n

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 9:50am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 This is why I Stan you

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 9:51am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 :)

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:42pm  
If I were to let’s say accidentally drop a knife really hard into someone,,,would it still be murder??

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 2:44pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 DICK NO!

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:45pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 Great. So it doesn’t count as murder. Good to know

𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 @𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 2:49pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 That or just poke them very hard with a knife

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:50pm  
@𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝙸𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 Ahh, yes I can tell you are very smart

𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 @𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 2:51pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Thank you I do try sometimes

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 2:24pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 @𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝙸𝚜𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 I-

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:54pm  
Did I just jump into a dumpster yelling “ThAnKs FoR cHeCkInG iN iM sTilL a PiEcE oF gArBaGe!” Yes, yes I did. I have no regrets.

—————

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 3:56pm  
Can someone please explain to me why my son @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 just jumped into a dumpster, yelling “thanks for checking in I’m still a piece of Garbage”?

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 4:03pm  
Okay but like that’s a life goal of mine right there.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 4:05pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 BeCaUsE i CaN!

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 4:06pm  
What a legend

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 4:06pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Times like these you make me question why I ever became friends with you

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 4:07pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 :(((((

—————

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 4:52pm  
I was today years old when I learned that you actually have to work when you get a job.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 4:53pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 Y-you have you actually w-work at job??

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 4:54pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Ikr?

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 4:56pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 How did you not know that??

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 4:57pm  
@𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 🌈 ☁️ ✨ sarcasm ✨ ☁️ 🌈

—————

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 5:22pm  
Dick: You know how everyone always ask ‘is water wet’? Well what about fire. Is fire burning?  
Me: Duh. When referencing a fire you say ‘the fire is burning’.  
Dick: But the fire is burning what its touching, therefore it’s not burning the element is.  
Me: ....

𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 @𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 5:23pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 STOP MAKING ME QUESTION LIFE! Jsnzjsnsuwn

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 5:24pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 I-

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 5:30pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Okay but is it burning??

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 5:32pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 No, the element/object that the fire touches burns not the fire.

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 5:33pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Okay, BUT the fire is really hot and to catch other things on fire it has to be burning.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 5:34pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 THAT. IS. NOT. HOW. FIRE. WORKS. YOU IMBECILE!

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 5:35pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Gasp! How dare you!

—————

𝐆𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐲 @𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 ✔️ 7:30pm  
Is this the end of Richard Grayson and Wallys West friendship? Tune in on The Gordan Godfrey Tonight Show to learn more.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:32pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 Should we tell him?

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 7:33pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 What? For him to FREAKING TAG US WHEN HE TALKS ABOUT US???

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:34pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 Well yes that and that our fight was....

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 7:36pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗  
🌈 ☁️ ✨ sarcasm ✨ ☁️ 🌈

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 7:38pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Are the literal reason I’m still alive. They’re friendship gives me life!

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 9:00pm  
Can someone PLEASE tell @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 that it is normal for teenagers, such as I, to climb chandeliers!

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 9:05pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Do not drag the internet into your weird hobbies. And for the love of God! Go. To. Bed!

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 9:06pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Does fire burn??


	4. #BruceWayneForPresident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know how to summarize any of this..so just like...idk man #BruceWayneForPresident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough* #BruceWayneForPresident *Cough*

Chapter four

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 5:42pm  
I can’t be the only one who wants @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 as the next president. Like c’mon.

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 5:44pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 HOLY BATMAN! YES!!!!!

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 5:45pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Bro he’d be like the first hot president

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 5:46pm  
@𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 Idk man Abraham Lincoln was pretty hot. Have. You. Seen that top hat??

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 5:47pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Snzhmwisneuw

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐁𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 5:48pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 I mean he doesn’t even have to be a president to make the world a better place. Him breathing is enough honestly

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 5:50pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 I’m honored?

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 6:03pm  
Okay but, can everyone spam @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 and tell him to run for president. Thanks #BruceWayneForPresident

—————

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 6:10pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 You should run for president! He’s the president we don’t deserve, and he’s the president we need. #BruceWayneForPresident  
—————

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:12pm  
As I said earlier @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 needs to be the next president. Make it happen!!! #BruceWayneForPresident

—————

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐁𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 6:13pm  
Reasons why @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 should be president  
• He’s hot  
• He’s the only billionaire to purposely loose his title as a billionaire by helping others.  
• He helps others in poverty  
• He randomly pays off student dept (and Bruce if you’re reading this I have a ton of student dept so like pls)  
• He still lives in Gotham even though he could live somewhere else that’s nicer  
• He puts together fundraiser to help support: Orphanages/Foster homes to make them safer for the children who enter them. Along with hospitals so they can upgrade their equipment. Then there’s the Martha and Thomas Wayne foundation that’s whole purpose is to make Gotham a better place to live.  
•Supports the LGBTQ community and has made several large donations.   
•Uses his platform to bring others to light  
•And all around is an awesome dude #BruceWayneForPresident

—————

𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐌𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐑𝐬𝐎𝐧 @𝙼𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚢𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 6:32pm  
Okay, was I suppose to know that Gotham is a real place. Or was I suppose to learn that by reading through the millions of #BruceWayneForPresident post?

—————

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 7:01pm  
Why the internet listens to my son @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 I will never know. What I do know however, is that one Dick Grayson will be grounded.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:04pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 I didn’t even do anything wrong!

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 7:05pm  
Nothing wrong?? The hashtag #BruceWayneForPresident is trending with 1.1 million post.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:06pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 Huh wow that’s a lot of people

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 7:07pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Yes, yes it is. And since you are the one who started the hashtag and your are my son, you are now grounded.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:08pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 Welp at least I went down in style #BruceWayneForPresident

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 7:10pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 What. Did. I. Just. Witness?????

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 7:11pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 My demise

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 11:10am  
RIP to that random kid who just tripped and hit his face on the lockers. He needs some help

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐌𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 11:11am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 I literally just saw you trip and hit your face on the lockers.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 11:12am  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 And?

—————

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 1:32pm  
I appreciate everyone’s words with the #BruceWayneForPresident trend going on. Really I do. But my phone has crashed six times because it can’t comprehend all of the notifications. Please stop.

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:32pm  
Don’t stop guys. Continue to annoy Bruce! MAKE. HIM. PRESIDENT! #BruceWayneForPresident

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 2:33pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 I took your phone away from you, how are you accessing social media?

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:34am  
Hehe I just went to Walmart and bought all of fish I could hold.

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 3:36am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 I- why?? Just why????

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:37am  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 Because I can

—————

𝐕𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐲 𝐕𝐚𝐥𝐞 @𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚃𝚘𝚈𝚘𝚞  
Bruce Wayne adopts again?

Earlier this evening I had the wonderful chance to sit down with Bruce Wayne himself. While we spoke I brought up the topic of adoption. Mr. Wayne went on to tell me how he was so proud of his son Richard Grayson-Wayne. Though when I asked him if he would ever adopt again he said as quoted: “I am open to the idea, as long as the child I am fostering is okay with it. I will always be happy to be his father.”  
The way Mr. Wayne worded this made me think. Is Bruce Wayne fostering a child at home?.....  
𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is #BruceWayneForPresident


	5. Where’s the book on parenting when I really need it??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JaSoN? NiGhTwInG? BrUcE wAyNe???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sad that the way this is written I can’t get the chapter about Jason’s birthday out on his b-day. Plus it’s already passed so it’s a lost cause :’(

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:00am  
That moment when your secret brother is no longer a secret. Thanks Vicky!

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 MoNtAnNa @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 7:03am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ¿SeCrEt BrOtHeR?

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 7:04am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Not anymore

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:05am  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO BE ON TWITTER!

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 7:06am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 The age requirement for Twitter is thirteen, which I will be in a month. So, ha!

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:07am  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Protect your innocence!

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 7:08am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 What innocence?

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 7:09am  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 I’m not sure I want to know....

——————

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 1:30pm  
I just got everyone to stop spamming me to become the president. Now I have everyone spamming me about my secret son. He’s not even my son yet! I’m fostering!

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 1:31pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 Yet. Not yet.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 1:33pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 Its your fault for opening your rich mouth during your interview!

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 1:34pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 You are grounded! How are you accessing social media?!

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 1:35pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Welp Thats my sign to leave. Bye!

——————

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:30am  
Love me, hate me, either way you do a crime, I’m punching you in the face.

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 3:31am  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Even me?

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:32am  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 Especially you

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 3:33am  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 :(

——————

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 4:26am  
Gotta love getting dosed with Fear Gas and not having anyone nearby to help you so you just stay curled up in a corner watching your worse nightmare unravel before you. Yes, thank you Gotham.

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:27am  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 I’m sorry! WHAT?

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 4:28am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 I love my life :)

——————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 9:34am  
Is there a holiday celebrating the creation of weekends? Because there needs to be.

——————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 1:15pm  
WhAtS tHiS? A nOrMaL LiFe? Banish this evil!

——————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 2:16pm  
Yes I am @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 unadopted Son. Stop acting like you don’t know Bruce secretly wants to adopt every orphan he sees.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:20pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Oh. My. Batman! You said it! You actually said it!

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 2:21pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 What’d he say?

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 2:22pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 That is not true.

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 2:23pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 Sure. I want to hear you say that in a couple of years when you have an army of orphans.

——————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 10:50pm  
I’m suppose to be going to bed but instead I’m hiding.

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 10:53pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 where?

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 10:54pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Like I’d tell. I know Bruce is stalking me on here.

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 10:55pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Jason, please. I want to sleep.

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 10:56pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 Never you rich stalker!

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️10:57pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 I am trying to be a good father

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 10:59pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 Then stop. Retire. Life will be easier that way.

——————

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 2:33am  
Nightwing has a nice ring to it.


	6. Be free my bebe Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t know life would be this way~

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:34am  
I can’t be the only one worrying over the tweet that @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 tweeted about an hour ago right?

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 3:35am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Why are you worrying? 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:36am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Well think about it. When Robin first started he was a kid, maybe eight or ten. He’s getting older (and wiser he finally learned pants are a good idea) and maybe now he’s outgrowing Robin (1/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:37am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Robin has to be somewhere around the age sixteen or eighteen. It would make since for him to want to change to a more mature name and suit. (2/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:38am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 He might even move his base of operations else where. Just like every teenager they want to step out of the parental figures shadow and make a name for themselves. (3/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:39am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 So, the reason you should be worried is because if Robin does step out on his own Gotham will have no Robin. (4/4) 

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 3:40am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ....I seriously hope you’re wrong about this....

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:41am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Me too. Me too.

——————

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 4:42pm  
Kid Flash: Why do you even watch static? What’s so interesting about it?  
Superboy: Whats so interesting about your tv shows?  
Kid Flash: The part where it’s actually entertaining!  
Superboy: Exactly! Static to me is entertaining!  
Kid Flash: *stares at the tv then at Superboy* I-

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 ✔️ 4:44pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Legend says KF is still staring at Superboy in disbelief.

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 4:45pm  
@𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 I was. Now I’m staring at my phone in disbelief I’ve been betrayed by my gf and my best friend. I can’t trust anyone. 

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 4:47pm  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 GIRLFRIEND????

——————

“I’m gonna be the worlds best Robin!” Jason exclaimed from the top of the Bat-mobile. The young child sported a different Robin suit, though it could easily be recognized as Robin. He stood proud his hands on his hip as Bruce stayed at his computer typing away.

Jason punched the air, mimicking a sound of someone being hit. “Ain’t no one gonna know what hit ‘em!” He did a a flip of the batmobile that Dick had taught him when he first started training, and lands perfectly in a crouched position. He does a front roll, using his hands to push him up half way and land himself on his legs. He throws a couple more punches at the air.

“That sounds nice buddy.” Dick comments from his perch on top of the dinosaur. Jason isn’t sure why or how he got up there but Jason has learned it’s better not to ask.

“It won’t be nice for the one who fall subject to my fist!” Jason throws a punch at the air.  
“I’m Robin, the boy wonder!”

Bruce smirks, “Hi Boy Wonder I’m dad.”

Dick dramatically gasp. “That’s didn’t even make sense! That was just cringy!”

Jason nodded his agreement with Dick. Bruce happily ignored their comments proud of his joke. His clicking came to a stop as he put together the case.

“Gear up.”

Jason ran to go get his utility belt, while Dick joined them on the ground by doing a graceful flip off the dinosaur.

Tonight is the night Nightwing makes his debut.

——————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 1:32am  
[A picture of Batman, Nightwing, and Robin is shown. Batman can be seen looking over city, meanwhile Robin and Nightwing are playing a game of rock-paper-scissors]  
Hate to say it but it seems my theory was correct. There’s a new Robin in town.

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 1:36am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Dangit! Why do you always have to be right about these things???

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 1:37am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Idk man. Idk

——————

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 6:33am  
Hello hoomans. I am here to inform you that I will be passing this account down to Robin. Yes, I am the first Robin. No, I am no longer acting under the name. I will now be known as Nightwing — @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 6:37am   
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 JFJUSJS WHY??? 

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 6:38am  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Of course you chose the name Nightwing. You freakin Superman wanna be

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 6:39am  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 WHAT? I— what happened? Are you okay? Did Batman force you to move on? WHAT. HAPPENED?!

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 7:00am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 No, I just decided to move on

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 7:01am  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ExCuSe yOu! I chose NightWing because he was a hero! Not my fault he just so happens to be connected to Superman!

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 7:02am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 Mmmhmm

——————

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 8:32am  
Sup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaylad, my bebe boi, hits the streets...it’s only a matter of time they hit him back.... :’(


	7. ViNeS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BRUCE WAYNE IS-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Some parts in these chapter were written a little while ago soo yeah

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:32am  
Everyone is attacking me for being Robin. All I have to say is: I am Robin and karma will come, don’t test your luck.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 3:34am  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 I’m scared

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:35am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Good

—————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 4:32pm  
Bruce and Dick as vines, you’re welcome.  
Dick: Bruce, look Its the good kush  
Bruce: This is the dollar store how good can it be?

—————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 4:45pm  
Bruce and Dick as vines:  
Bruce: okay, you know what? You’re in time-out! GET ON TOP OF THE FRIGDE! GET UP THERE!  
Dick: THIS HOUSE IS FUCKING NIGHTMARE!

—————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 4:47pm  
Bruce and Dick as vines:  
Dick: Gotta take your time getting pretty. You think all this was an accident?  
Bruce: Yes, yes you were. 

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 4:48pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 I’m honestly worried for the Wayne household...

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐆𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 4:49pm  
@𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 Me too

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 4:50pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 but you are a Wayne?....

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:32am  
I’m a savage 😈 classy 💃 bougie 💍  
Ratchet 😮 sassy 💁🏼♀️ moody 😡 nasty 🤢 what’s happening? 

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 3:33am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Did you have a seizure while writing that?

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:34am  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 🌈☁️✨ yes ✨☁️🌈

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 3:35am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 *concerned*

—————

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 1:12am  
Life hates me, and I hate life. 

𝐍𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐒𝐤𝐲 @𝙲𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢𝙱𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚍 1:13am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 What a mood

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 1:14am  
@𝙲𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢𝙱𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚍 Y e s

—————

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 3:33am  
Do you ever just wanna YEET yourself off of a roof?  
————————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:30am  
This is going to sound insane...but I have a theory...

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:31am  
I think Bruce Wayne is Batman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaylad makes me a sadlad


	8. Child you cannot just say this on the iNtErNeT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne is-

Chapter eight 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:30am  
This is going to sound insane...but I have a theory...

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:31am  
I think Bruce Wayne is Batman...

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:32am  
Now hear me out, Batman’s suit is made of Kevlar. The same material fire fighters use to protect themselves from fires (1/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:33am  
Which in itself right there is insane. Think about it. Kevlar is insanely heavy, now imagine wearing that while swinging around Gotham and taking out villains. (2/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:34am  
But that’s off track. Kevlar is expensive, not just anyone buy it. And I’m sure no one can just buy a batmobile either. (3/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:35am  
So Batman has to be rich or he’s working with the government...which could be possible. But with this theory I’m saying that Bruce Wayne is Batman. (4/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:36am  
Why? Well because Bruce Wayne has the sort of money to buy Kevlar. And this is a long stretch but Lucius Fox who works at WE I think is also apart of it all. (5/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:37am  
Lucius works a lot of odd hours and can be found working weird projects. So what I’m suggesting is that Lucius is the one builds the tech such as: Batmobile, Batsuit, Grappling guns ect. (6/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:38am  
“But Ghost why would Lucius help Bruce? And why does Bruce need Lucius to build his stuff for him?” I’m glad you asked. Lucius is a long time friend of the Wayne’s and has been there for Bruce when he lost his parents. (7/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:40am  
Lucius probably trust Bruce enough not to question why he wants him to build bat themed tech. And why would Bruce need Lucius to make the tech? Well simple, Bruce is a billionaire he has a reputation to keep up. Along with murderers to track down, trying to take down villains, act as Gotham’s golden boy, and make tech would be hard. (8/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:41am  
PLUS Bruce Wayne is known to ALWAYS leave early or not show up at all. He also went on a world tour and when he came back Batman was created a few weeks later. Coincidence? I THINK NOT! (9/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:42am  
That’s all I got you guys. Tell me what you think. (10/10)

—————

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 3:43am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 You’re theory is interesting...but I just can’t tell if your going insane or if you actually are right about something.

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:44am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Its understandable to think I’m going insane. But if you really think about Robin magically appeared when Bruce Wayne adopted Dick Grayson. And Robin just so happened to be able to do a quadruple flip, which is a flip that only Dick Grayson can do.

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 3:45am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ...And a new Robin came around the same time as Jason was revealed as being apart of the Wayne family....

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:46am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 EXACTLY! 

—————

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 3:50am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Everyone go follow this hooman. I have no idea who they are but I— they’re making me think really hard. Something not even my teacher can accomplish. 

—————

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:00am  
My brain....is Bruce Wayne Batman? I— dangit @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 my brain! 

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 4:03am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 IM SORRY WHAT? Please Bruce Wayne Isn’t Batman there’s no physical way.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:04am  
@𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 Tell that to @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 I’m sure they’ll convince you otherwise.

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 4:04am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Doubt it

—————

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 4:56am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 I take it back. Bruce Wayne is Batman.

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 11:32am  
No, I am not Robin or NightWing. Do I look like I could take down a rogue? I literally slammed my face into a locker earlier this week. 

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 11:33am  
*dies of laughter* Please, @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 as Robin/NightWing..I can’t- its just..wow! No, this guy is the same guy who still goes to sleep at 10:00pm with a nightlight every night.

—————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:34pm  
Woah! I just woke up to 1.2 million followers...bro

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 3:35pm  
You JUST woke up? @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:36pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 Yes? 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 3:37pm  
Wait @𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 how many followers did you have before?

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:38pm  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 like 800k I think? And before you ask I was verified before because I started getting “famous” and people were trying to copy me. So I verified myself

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 3:39pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Huh...

—————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 1:04am  
I’m pretty sure I just saw Batman in my house...

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 1:05am  
WHAT? @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚𝐇 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 1:06am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Bro are you sure it’s Batman and not some robber? Either way h i d e

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 1:13am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Are you okay? 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 1:16am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Seriously Dude? Hide

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 1:22am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Ghost your really scaring me. Are you okay? Please respond to me or say something..

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 2:04am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Seriously Dude please respond


	9. Bruce Wayne is his own species

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this but I didn’t as you can tell. So, yeah. Here it is

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 12:03pm  
Turns out it wasn’t Batman I was just hallucinating from lack of sleep.

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 12:06pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 I THOUGHT YOU DIED! 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 12:07pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Maybe I did. I mean I am ghost

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 12:08pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 You’re insane!

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 12:09pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 I know.

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 1:43pm  
[A picture is shown of Dick smiling widely at the camera. Next to him is a kid with black hair that is staring down at a large book. The kid could be no longer that twelve or thirteen and seemed frustrated that Dick was taking a picture of him]   
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Would it kill you to smile every once and awhile?

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 1:44pm   
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Yes

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:32pm  
[A video plays of Dick walking outside. Behind him you can see Jason sitting on a blanket reading the same book from the photo. Dick walks over to the garden at the Manor and moves the camera so you can see Jason better. Then out of no where he yells “HOLY BATMAN ITS THE SUN!” Jason flinches at the yelling and ends up dropping the book on his face. The video is ended with Dick Grayson laughing then running from Jason as Jason is now chasing him.]  
:( I just wanted to have some fun. @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 3:33pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 do you think I could use the same excuse in court?

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:34pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Why are you going to court

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 3:35pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 For murdering you.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:36pm  
:(((( @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 

—————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:15am  
[A picture of Batman and Riddler is shown. Riddler can be seen in green suit with purple question marks, along with his hat and staff. Batman can as well be seen punching Riddler in the face.]  
Another satisfying night.

—————

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:16am  
Alright, I’m confused. Is @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 a Hero or just a really big fan boy/girl that stalks Batman at night? 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 6:17am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 What I do could be considered as stalking but that is not my intentions by any reasons. I’m simply watching the bats work and snapping a few photos of the vigilantes to post on social media to hopefully brighten/give hope to others. I also send hints to the GCPD when I see a crime being committed. So nothing much.

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:18am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Right, right. Because being a practical spy is nothing. Got it. 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 6:19am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 I like to think of myself as more of a ghost than a spy.

—————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 5:42pm  
Bruce and Dick as animals:  
Dick: A puppy golden retriever   
Bruce: A sloth

—————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 5:50pm  
I take it back Bruce is NOT a sloth. I just watched a video of a sloth being saved and it s m i l e d something Bruce incapable of doing.

—————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 6:02pm  
Alright I got it! Bruce is his own species...there’s literally no animal I could find that fits him. Every. Animal. Is. Capable. Of smiling! 

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 10:10pm  
I’m a cereal killer

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝚖𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 10:11  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 That took me a second to realize what you were referring towards-

—————

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 3:32pm  
Having children in your life will make your days worth while they said. Having children will give you appreciation for the world they said.  
[A picture of Jason and Dick sitting on an oak desk. Jason is covered in a white substance, possible whip cream. Meanwhile Dick has a wicked grin on his face that screamed trouble, along with what seemed to be a bottle of some sorts. The rest of the desk was trashed and in ruins.]

𝐀𝐝𝐨𝐩𝐭 𝐌𝐞 @𝙼𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 3:33pm  
Is this a regular in that household?

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:34pm  
In the name Zelda! What the hell happened?

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 3:35pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 My children that’s what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be afraid to comment! I love reading your comments and they usually always find a way to make me laugh.   
> Have a suggestion for something you want to see in future chapters? Tell me and I’ll see if I can add it.  
> Also have you ever seen a sloth smile? It is the most beautifulest thing ever, I love it, and I love them.


	10. ThIs iS cHaOs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my geeky friends who give me the power to write these.

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 6:41pm  
Apparently being twelve and drinking alcohol isn’t something other teenagers do.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 6:42pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Its not? 

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 6:43pm  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 I was surprise too

—————

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 12:32pm  
Wayne Enterprise is hosting a charity event at Celerestials History Museum. Entry is free, please consider coming and donating to save our city’s history. For more information vist the link: 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢/𝙱𝚃𝚆32𝚃𝚍𝚢 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 12:33pm  
Y’know I wouldn’t give a second thought to burning my history book, but the second Bruce Wayne sets up a charity to save history I’m ready to sell my soul to him.

𝐀𝐝𝐨𝐩𝐭 𝐌𝐞 @𝙼𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 12:34pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 S a m e 

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 12:35pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝙼𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Please don’t.

𝐀𝐝𝐨𝐩𝐭 𝐌𝐞 @𝙼𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 12:36pm  
Ohmygod you responded! @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 *Faints* 

—————

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 ✔️ 5:43pm  
Kid flash: Hey Robin- I mean Nightwing damn it!  
-  
Kid Flash: Hey Aqualad- Man! Aqua man!  
-  
Kid flash: what’s up speedy!  
Speedy/Arsenal: it’s arsenal now.  
Kid flash: WHY IS EVERYONE CHANGING THEIR NAME?

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 5:44pm  
@𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 Its confusing, okay? Can you really blame me? 

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 5:45pm  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 yes 

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 5:46pm  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 I thought we were friends!

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 5:47pm  
@𝚔𝚒𝚍𝚏𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 we are. You’re the one saying we ‘were’ friends.

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 5:48pm  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 I- 

—————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 6:01am  
No I haven’t slept for the past day and half. And no it wasn’t because I was watching tv. It was because I was reading Pride and Prejudice. Jane Austen is one of the worlds greatest authors and you can not convince me otherwise.

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 6:02am  
[A picture of the convince me otherwise meme is shown but it’s altered. Jason’s face has been printed onto to the body and the words have been edited to say ‘Jane Austen is the best author. Convince me otherwise.’]

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 6:03am  
Sadly I can’t convince you otherwise, as I as well agree with the accusation.

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:06am  
I love how half of the comments are of Jason defending Jane Austen, and the other half is like ‘I don’t know who Jane Austen is but I don’t like them!’ 

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:32pm  
I need knew friends.


	11. cHiLd YoU cAnNoT sAy ThIs oN tHe InTeRnEt (part2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love bebe Timmy

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:32pm  
I need knew friends.  
[A picture is shown of the young justice team out of costume. Megan is sitting on the ground looking surprised, meanwhile Kaulder has a look of disappointment on his. Artemis looks like she’s in the middle of going to punch Wally, by her is Wally hunching over in laughter.]

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 3:33pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗. You need knew friends?! Please. My best friend just stood and took a picture of me as my girlfriend punched me in the face!

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:34pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 I asked if you were okay!

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 3:35pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 AFTER YOU LAUGHED AT ME FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES!

—————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:15am  
I’ve been getting many request to explain further on my Bruce Wayne is Batman theory. So here we go! (1/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:16am  
This time I’m going to be focusing on Robin and Nightwing. As some have already put together Robin 1 is Dick Grayson. But why and how did I (along with many others) come to that conclusion? (2/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:17am  
Well because when Dick Grayson was adopted—or well became the ward of Bruce Wayne Robin hit the streets three days later. The first case Robin and Batman solved was the death of The Flying Grayson by Tony Zucco and his brothers. (3/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:18am  
Now what type of a coincidence is that? You can say it’s because Batman was just solving the case, BUT if you remember right before the death of the Graysons there was another big case Batman was known to be working. (4/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:19am  
So why would Batman go from one big case to another? Possibly because he took Graysons kid under his wing and felt guilty for not saving his parents. (5/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:20am  
“But Ghost! Why would Bruce Wayne/Batman feel guilty about the death of the Graysons?” Simple Bruce Wayne was there the day the Graysons died. He saw them die as many other did. Batman failed at his soul purpose, to save others (6/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:21am  
So the least Bruce could do is solve the Graysons murder for his ward. No to mention Robin could be seen doing several flips only an acrobat could perform. He did things not even Batman could do. (7/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:22am  
More specifically Robin done a quadruple flip, a flip that was only performed successfully by the Flying Graysons.   
The Graysons doing a quadruple flip- 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚞.𝚋𝚎/𝙶𝚛𝚢𝙵𝚕𝚙346   
Robin doing the same flip- 𝚏𝚒𝚕.𝚜/𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚏𝚕𝚙221 (8/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:23am  
You can say the Robin appearing the same time as Dick Grayson became Bruce Wayne’s Ward was a coincidence. Or that Batman appeared out of nowhere when Bruce Wayne magically appeared back from his soul searching journey. BUT Robin being able to do the exact same flip as only a certain Richard Grayson can do, cannot be a coincidence! (9/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:24am  
Not anyone can just learn a quadruple flip. That and Robin and Dick both aged around the same time. The similarities don’t stop there though, the black hair, small, thin but muscular build. Robin was also known for quipping jokes, and wouldn’t ya know it so Is Dick Grayson. (10/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:25am  
Then the new Robin just so happens to appear the same time Jason Todd is announced to be adopted/fostered by Bruce Wayne. The new Robin has a bit of street accent, one that you can only get if you grew up in the streets. Oh and guess what! Jason Todd grew up on the streets and has almost the exact same accent. (11/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:26am  
A video from Dick Grayson with Jason in it talking- 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚝.𝚎𝚛/𝙳𝙹𝚆343  
A video of Robin and Nightwing talking- 𝚏𝚒𝚕.𝚜/𝚁𝚘𝚋𝙽224 (12/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:27am  
Not only that, just like how Dick fits the body of Robin/Nightwing, Jason does too. Robin 2 has broad shoulders, shorter stature, skinny but not as thin as Robin 1. Jason just so happens to have broad shoulder, a short stature, and is on the skinnier side due to malnutrition. (13/?)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:28am  
Robin 2 and Jason just so happen to have black hair as well. I can go on and on about similarities but I think you guys get the point. (14/14) 

—————

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 2:30am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Do you ever sleep?

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:31am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 No. 

—————

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 3:32am  
No one can convince me otherwise. Jason Todd is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, and Bruce Wayne is Batman. You have questions go ask @𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 

—————

𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐇𝐲𝐩𝐨𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 @𝙷𝚢𝚙𝚘𝚜 3:33am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Okay but you are suggesting that Bruce Wayne is Batman. The same man who is known as being as dumb as a rock. The same man who rather be sleeping with a lady than attend a gala for a good cause. I’m sorry (not really) but I don’t see it.

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:34am  
@𝙷𝚢𝚙𝚘𝚜 You bring up an amazing point. Bruce Wayne can often be shown as an idiot but as this video suggest: 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚞.𝚋𝚎/𝙱𝚛𝚆2𝚡34 he is quite the opposite. (1/3)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:35am  
@𝙷𝚢𝚙𝚘𝚜 And if you’re from Gotham then you would know that Thomas Wayne was a surgeon and Bruce Wayne was going to follow in his footsteps. Bruce was the top of his class but never got a degree because he dropped out and went on a soul searching adventure aka his journey to becoming Batman. (2/3)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:36am  
@𝙷𝚢𝚙𝚘𝚜 Basically my point is Bruce has several personalities, like one with DID. There’s Bruce’s dad persona, Bruce’s gala’s persona, and his Bat persona. And about the whole Bruce caring more about lady’s than gala’s check his latest post. He’s holding a gala to protect Gotham’s history. So yes, he does care. (3/3)

—————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 12:32pm  
I. Am. Not. Robin! Although Batman if you’re hiring I’m free on Wednesdays and Sundays. Hit me up.

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 12:33pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Denying it only makes you look more guilty

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 12:34pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 What else am I suppose to do? Lie to you and everyone else and say I am?

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 12:35pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 I-....okay good point

—————

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 12:22am  
Barbara: I dare you to kiss the cutest person in this room.  
Dick: *smiles* Wally.  
Me: *pikachu surprised face* Wait Dick I-  
Dick: Move aside! I need to kiss the mirror.

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 12:23am  
The things that happen when I stay the night at the Manor.

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 12:24am  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 You’re not the only that suffered

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 12:25am  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 Wait! You mean you played TrUtH aNd DaRe? GaSP

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 12:26am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 I am sixteen. I believe I have a right to play.

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 12:27am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 You may be sixteen physically but you are not by any means sixteen emotionally nor mentally.

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 12:28am  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 TRUTH!

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 12:29am  
@𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚐𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 What did I do to you to deserve this?

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 12:30am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 What have you not done? 

—————

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐌𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 1:15pm  
If one more person calls me Barbie I swear I will hack into your device and erase EVERYTHING!

𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐇𝐲𝐩𝐨𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐬 @𝙷𝚢𝚙𝚘𝚜 1:16pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 Hey Barbie!

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 1:32pm  
Ohmygod @𝙷𝚢𝚙𝚘𝚜 account has been terminated! @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 You actually did it!

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐌𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 1:33pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 I warned them. They paid the price for not listening. 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 1:34pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚐𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 I wish I could do that my life would be so much easier.

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐌𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 1:35pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 :) 

—————

𝐆𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐲 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 ✔️ 6:30pm  
Is Bruce Wayne Batman? Learn more on the Gordan Godfrey Tonight show.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️6:32pm  
G a s p @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 YOURE BATMAN????

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚖𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 6:33pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 No, and please do not feed to this theory. My phone is still giving me old notifications from the #/BruceWayneForPresident trend you started. I do not need this, not now.

—————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 8:31pm  
Is it only me who gets like weirded out by   
@/𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 . Godfrey never does anything other than post on social media. He doesn’t like anyone’s picture or even comment. YET SOMEHOW he knows everything going on. It’s just...concerning 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 8:32pm  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 I never thought about that before....

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 8:33pm  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Well now you have. You’re welcome.

—————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 4:33am  
[A picture of Robin and Nightwing is shown. Robin can be seen taking down Professor Pyg whilst Nightwing is taking down his puppets.]   
[Another picture is shown of Nightwing and Robin taking down Professor Pyg, kicking him in the face]  
[The last picture shows Nightwing and Robin giving a high-five to the other over Professor Pygs limp body]  
Professor Pyg has since been taken to Arkham after Robin and Nightwing took the villain down. Gotta love nights like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It’s amazing how someone so close can become nothing more than a memory.” 
> 
> ~foreshadowing~


	12. Hey tired I’m dad

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:23pm  
A conversation i had over text:  
Me: Ive met someone that makes me feel sea sick~  
Wally: Who?  
Me: A friend of mine.  
Me: I swear she’s gonna kill me  
Wally: Cut off all communications from her immediately  
Me: I meant she’s gonna kill me emotionally, not actually lol  
Wally: Can I kill them then?  
Me: I- what?

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚠𝚎𝚜𝚝 2:24pm  
I stand by what I said.

—————

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 ✔️ 1:22pm  
Do you ever just want to poke someone violently with a sharp object?

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 1:23pm  
@𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 Every day

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:32am  
I low key want a mullet

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 3:33am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Why?

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:34am  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 So I can smack people in the face with my luscious hair

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 3:35am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Go to bed 

—————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 5:43pm  
Why do people hate books? Like??? Have they ever opened a book and actually read it?? HOW DO THEY NOT SEE THE BEAUTY OF THE WAY THE WORDS DEFINE EACH AND EVERY EMOTION?????

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:13am  
That moment you realize almost all of your friends are red heads.

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚠𝚎𝚜𝚝 2:14am  
Hmm let’s see there’s me, Barbara, Kor’i, Roy, Kate, Megan, and Vicky Vale.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐛 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:15am  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 I wouldn’t say Vicky is a friend (more of Bruce’s) but yeah pretty much.

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 2:16am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 You have a problem 

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:17am  
@𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 I know

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 10:15am  
A conversation I just overheard:  
Bruce: What. Did. You. Do?  
Jason: he looked at me funny, so I punched him.

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚝𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 10:16am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 he deserved it 

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️4:32pm  
Going out in public with Bruce is a literal chore. It’s like every other second I’m having to say “No, Bruce you cant adopt every single orphan you see.” Or “No, Bruce you can’t just steal people from their current employment to give them a better job.” It’s. Non. Stop! 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:33pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Is it bad that I can literally imagine that all going down in my brain?

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:44pm  
M o o d

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 4:45pm  
Having children is a literal life drainer. Especially if their name is Dick Grayson. They constantly break things, or go against rules even though they’re there to keep them safe. They raid your cabinets stealing your food. They complain your unfair because you don’t give them what they want. Coincidentally Dick Grayson has done all of those things before. 

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 4:46pm  
Ooooo @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 just got attacked!

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 4:47pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 How come you only attacked me? Why didn’t you attack Jason?

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 4:48pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 because I don’t have time to write a book.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:49pm  
Did- did Bruce Wayne just diss his own son?

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 4:50pm  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Guess you could say I’m savage

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 4:51pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 Please no. Please

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 4:52pm  
MY EYES! WHERES THE BLEACH I NEED TO CLEANSE MY EYES NOW!

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 4:53pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Seriously? I tried being hip.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️4:52pm  
@𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 That’s your problem. You’re trying

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 4:53am  
Please tell you did not just use to word ‘hip’. I take back being adopted. Anyone want to adopt me? I’m officially un-adopting myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoit


	13. Happy birthday Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ncjdndusn shhh it doesn’t matter that Jason’s birthday was last month psshhh

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 7:32am  
Since no one else will say it: happy birthday me!

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 7:33am  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Oh really? Happy birthday baby bro

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 7:34am  
@𝙹𝚝𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 Happy birthday king of sarcasm! 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 7:36am  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 happy birthday 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 7:37am  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 happy freaking birthday young one

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 7:38am  
@𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 happy birthday 

————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 9:32am  
My last tweet got over 1.2k replies all of which were telling me Happy birthday...I’ve never felt so cared for...I-

————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 10:11am  
I went to go check in on @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 because he was in the library that whole morning and I was little worried. I walk in to see him looking down at his phone crying. I realized it was bc so many people told him happy birthday.

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 10:12am  
Aw no! That’s actually really sad when you think about it :(

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 10:13am  
Aw I want to give my poor bebe a huuuuugg!

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 10:15am  
I’d probably cry to ngl 

————

𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙱𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎𝙾𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 ✔️ 6:32pm  
[A picture of Dick and Jason eating ice cream is shown. Dick is smiling at the camera while Jason is licking the ice cream with a huge smile on his face paying no attention to the camera.]  
[Another photo is shown of Jason snoring with a book on his chest. A blanket has been thrown over the boy along with a pillow propping his head]  
Had a long day, but it was fun. Went out and celebrated @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ‘s birthday. It was a day well spent.

————

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 3:33am  
Robin: Can I touch it?  
Batman: No.  
Robin: Pleeeeeaaase?!  
Batman: No.  
Robin: But-  
Batman: It is a dead body. No.

𝐁𝐚𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙼𝚎𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 3:34am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 Excuse me? DeAd bOdY?

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:35am  
Is it bad that I laughed? Should I ask for forgiveness from the heavens? 

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 3:36am  
I’m not even surprised at this point.

𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 3:37am  
I- what even goes on in Gotham?

𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐭𝐞 @𝙱𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚁𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 3:38am  
@𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 Us gothamites don’t even know. We just go with it

————

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐛𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 12:33pm  
Oh. My. Gosh. You remember when I tweeted about the whole #/BruceWayneForPresident thing and how I asked for him to pay off my student debts...well uhm I am now dept free. Literally. He paid off all debts. I- I’m gonna cry man. 

————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:12am  
I swear I just saw Batman in my house...

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 2:13am  
@𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 You said that last time and it just turned out to be a hallucination. How long has it been since you’ve slept? 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:14am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Twelve minutes ago. I just woke up.

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 2:15am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Your sleeping schedule is so messed up-

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:16am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 I’m aware

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:17am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 I cant tell if your joking or not. Or if you’re high.

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:18am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 I’m not joking and I sure hope I’m not high. If I am that just brings up a lot of more questions

————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:23am  
[A picture of Batman is shown. The man can barely be seen. The bat seems to inspecting something but it’s to dark to see anything clearly]  
Sorry for the bad quality I shot it on my phone. But tell me that isn’t Batman! If it’s not I’m going insane there’s no other logical solution

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 2:24am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Ohmygod Batman is in your house

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 2:25am  
Bro that’s lowkey creepy 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:26am  
@𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 lowkey?

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 2:27am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Point.

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:29am  
Djdbusnaus R U N 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:30am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Cant. Busy hiding.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 2:31am  
@𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 With all do respect, what the frick did you do?

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:32am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Legally or Illegally?

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 2:33am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Okay but the point that you had to ask me legally or illegally says enough

————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:59am  
This is it. This is my death. I’m going to die and it’s going to be by the hands of my hero: Batman. My only wish is that Robin is the one to finish me off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters and your all gonna hate me


	14. Wait, wait. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SUPER short but hey that’s what happens when you suddenly add plot to your story line. Who woulda guessed?

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:59am  
This is it. This is my death. I’m going to die and it’s going to be by the hands of my hero: Batman. My only wish is that Robin is the one to finish me off.

——————————

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 6:32am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Hello???

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 6:36am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Seriously answer me

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 6:44am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 This isn’t funny 

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 7:43am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Did the bat legit kill you???

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 3:13pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 I swear Ghost answer me. C’mon I know the bat doesn’t kill, you can’t be dead.

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 4:23am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Wow. What happened to your theory threads?? Did you delete them.

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 4:24am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 I’m not from Gotham or anything but I’m gonna guess they got to close to the truth. So maybe the bat went and like idk got rid of them

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @ 𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:25pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 You sure your not from Gotham? You got a mind of a gothamite 

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 4:26pm  
@𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 Please, me a gothamite? Ha, no that’s like living in hell

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:27pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 We basically do

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 4:29pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 I see where you’re coming from but Batman doesn’t just “get rid” of people. He interrogates them and scares the crap out of them. Nothing more.

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 4:30pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Like I said I don’t live in Gotham so I don’t know this stuff.

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 4:31pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 Its fine I’m just worried. @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 is one of best friends and I hate not knowing what’s happening or if they are not okay or need help.

——————————

𝐕𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐲 𝐕𝐚𝐥𝐞 @𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚃𝚘𝚈𝚘𝚞 ✔️ 3:30pm  
Is this the end of Drake Industry’s? 

Earlier this week Drake Industry’s suffered from a cyber attack. More than half of their bank was drained and transferred to an unknown person. The Drakes have been forced to stop any type of work to get their finances figured out....

[ 𝗖𝗹𝗶𝗰𝗸 𝗧𝗼 𝗥𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗠𝗼𝗿𝗲 ]

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐒𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 4:14pm  
And that’s the tea y’all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and everyone is gonna hate me


	15. This is Timmy Drake, Bruce adopt Timmy Drake or I swear-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick heads up! This does not by any means go by YJ timeline. I know Tim was already Robin by the time impulse graced the past with his presence...but I for some reason added plot so Tim’s not Robin :p

𝚁𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝:𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:32pm  
A conversation i had over text  
Me: Ive met someone that makes me feel sea sick~  
Wally: Who?  
Me: A friend of mine.  
Me: I swear she’s gonna kill me  
Wally: Cut off all communications from her immediately  
Me: I meant she’s gonna kill me emotionally, not actually lol  
Wally: Can I kill them then?  
Me: I- what?

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:32pm  
I agree with Wally. You should kill them or at least let me or Wally do so.

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 4:33pm  
I agreed @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 whoever this person is had yet to prove themselves worthy for our bebe Richard.

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐁𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 4:35pm  
How did I not see this on his page???

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:36pm  
@𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 Prob because he post like a bajillion things every day

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐁𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 4:37pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 True

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐧𝐓𝐚𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:38pm  
*sharpening blades* Fangirls unite

—————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 5:12pm  
Twitter scares me....

—————

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐊𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞𝐬

Bats and orphans: Has anyone seen Jason?  
Bats and orphans: Also Barbara please stop changing my ID

Techie: I will not stop. And I have not seen Jason so good luck

FRESHAVACDO: Jason’s in a guest room setting it up for something.

Bats and orphans: What? Why?

The sweet release of death: Because this family will be growing soon and unlike you fools I want him to feel welcomed.

FRESHAVACDO: WAIT!  
FRESHAVACDO: Bruce your adopting again???

Techie: Jason was right about the army of orphans.  
Techie: I knew my name for you would come in handy

Bats and orphans: No, I do not plan on adopting any time soon. I adopted Jason and plan on stopping there.

The sweet release of death: We all know that’s a lie Bruce  
The sweet release of death: What do you think Tim Drakes favorite color is

Bats and Orphans: Why do you need to know?

The sweet release of death: obviously so that his room can be his favorite color, duh

Bats and orphans: Tim Drake has two very alive parents Jason

Techie: his fav color is green 

The sweet release of death: Thx

FRESHAVACDO: oh. My. Superman! How did I not know about this kid earlier? He’s like the cutest thing ever!

Techie: a smol genius too. He figured out B’s plus you and Jays secret IDs

FRESHAVACDO: wait you mean to tell me Ghost of Gotham is a ten yr old kid??? 

Techie: yes, well eleven but yes  
Techie: B even talked to him

Bats and orphans: tried. He just sat in his closet under a bunch of blankets  
Bats and orphans: I think he thought I couldn’t see him and I didn’t want to scare him so I just left

The sweet release of death: Aww B being considerate!  
The sweet release of death: The world must obviously being falling apart

FRESHAVACDO: Have you read the article about the Drakes and loosing all their money? That must suck

The sweet release of death: Oh yeah I even commented on there

Bats and orphans: it was very inappropriate comment by the way

The sweet release of death: How?? I literally just said ‘and that’s the tea y’all’

FRESHAVACDO: I don’t see what’s so inappropriate about that B. It’s simply the truth. It’s da tea

Bats and orphans: You two are the reason I will not be adopting again 

The sweet release of death: Heh you say that now  
The sweet release of death: ANYWAY this Drake kid is lonely sad and has been neglected. I am now forcing one (1) Bruce Wayne to adopt him

Bats and orphans: that’s not how it works Jaylad

The sweet release of death: *gags*  
The sweet release of death: Your nicknames suck  
The sweet release of death: And I don’t care if that’s not how adoption works! You’re going to adopt him and I’m going to hug him to the nether and back

Techie: sounds like fun. B you should adopt this kid

FRESHAVACDO: yeeeeaaahhh c’mon B! Adopt him

Bats and orphans: how many times to I have to say that that is not how adoption works!

The sweet release of death: Does it look like I care?  
The sweet release of death: You’re a billionaire, figure it out

—————————

𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞

Flippin fantastic: And that my friends is how you obtain another younger brother 

Family issues: Another? Already?

Soul or no soul?: Bruce has an addiction 

Flippin fantastic: B hasn’t adopted him officially but I have adopted him in my heart

Hello Megan: He is fostering again then?

Flippin fantastic: Nooooopppppeeee  
Flippin fantastic: look up Tim Drake

Family issues: if you don’t adopt the kid I will

Flippin fantastic: You wish

Nemo: He has two very alive parents 

Flippin Fantastic: And?  
Family Issues: And?

Soul or no soul?: Arty I love you but I’m not ready to be a father 

Static: These conversations always confuse me  
Static: Whose a father?

Flippin Fantastic: LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER!  
Flippin Fantastic: Sorry habit. Any way Arty and Walls are parents now

Soul or no soul?: We are not

Nemo: Congratulations 

Hello Megan: he is very cute and very small

Family issues: Come near my child and I will murder you all

Flippin Fantastic: Sounds like fun I’m in

Nemo: No you are not

Flippin Fantastic: No I am not 

Static: Is this all over the Tim Drake kid?

Hello Megan: Yes

Static: he’s like ten

Flippin fantastic: and your like four any way

Family issues: He’s adorable and he’s my son now

Soul or no soul?: that’s not how this works Arty

Hello Megan: Why not? That’s how it worked with Kaulder when he became our mother

Soul or no soul?: That’s different

Flippin Fantastic: Is it?

Soul or no soul?: Yes!

Family issues: What do you think his clothe sizes are?

Static: I give up on trying to make sense of this all

——————————

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 1:21pm  
Can’t wait to be an older brother :)

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝚒𝚖𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 1:22pm  
Djdjrhsjej is this where the orphan army begins???

𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐬𝐨 𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐭 @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ✔️ 1:23pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 the army began awhile ago

——————————

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️3:33pm  
I am here to answer your ever awaiting questions. Is Batman.....a furry? He is dndjdjjfndhjduwksknskwjdh

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐲 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜 ✔️ 3:34pm  
Oop he gone 

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 3:35pm  
@𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜 You could say...he was gone in a flash?

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 3:36pm  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 I get hacked by B-man for like three minutes and somehow my page has become a sacrificial site for demons 

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️3:37pm  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 Oh c’mon. so impulse and Flash can say it but the second I do it’s wrong?

𝐅𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐡 @𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚜𝚘𝚗 3:38pm  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 Impulse???

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 3:39pm  
@𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚜𝚘𝚖 shit

————————————

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐲 @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 6:32am  
Sup amigos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter...


	16. EvErYtHiNg iS fAlLiNg ApArT oH nO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:32am  
Hey guys..I won’t be on much. A lot is happening in my personal life right now. Just remember things get better and you’re not alone <3

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 3:33am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Dude you went MIA for two months. Do you need help? Don’t be afraid to ask for it.

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:34am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 No, I’m okay thanks tho

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 3:35am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ‘course 

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 4:32am  
I know this may be rude or something but I really just want to hear what you think. Jason Todd died and then Robin went MIA and still is MIA. Do you think that is furthering proving your theory about Jason being Robin?

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 4:33am  
@𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 I think that we should respect the Wayne’s as they go through this heartbreaking time. For my theory about Bruce Wayne being Batman, well let’s just say I was wrong. Robin didn’t go MIA because he’s Jason, probably just got injured.

—————

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦

Stoplight Robin: Alright talk. What’s wrong? You just told someone your theory was wrong. I know you to well to know you wouldn’t ever do that 

Ghost: I was wrong that’s the end of the story

Stoplight Robin: What did Batman do to you?

Ghost: Nothing. We didn’t even talk

Stoplight Robin: I somehow don’t believe you  
Stoplight Robin: What really happened

Ghost: I don’t want to talk about it

Stoplight Robin: I’ve never asked for your name, age, or gender. I’ve never pushed you to do anything you don’t want to do, so please just tell me are you okay   
Stoplight Robin: Do you need help? Are you being hurt?

Ghost: Im fine

Stoplight Robin: Fine isn’t safe

Ghost: Can we drop this please?

Stoplight Robin: Will you at least tell me what’s wrong?

Ghost: I’m sorry. I can’t 

—————

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 12:01am  
Please stop asking me about Robin. He isn’t dead just got injured badly.

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 12:03am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 Hope he gets better soon!

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 12:04am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 Cant wait for my favorite streetlight to hit the streets again

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐧𝐓𝐚𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 12:06am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 What’d he do to get hurt? Chase after the joker? Lol

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 12:07am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 ....

—————

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐧𝐓𝐚𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 12:10am  
GOLLY GEE BATMAN I THINK ROBIN WENT AFTER THE JOKER ALONE!

—————

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 7:32am  
Yo, the Drakes went from chillin with Bruce Wayne to chillin with drug dealers

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 7:33am  
@𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 What?? 

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 7:34am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Cyber attack or something and they lost a huge portion of their money 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 7:35am  
@𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 How did I not know about this? Was this recent?

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 7:35am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 No clue. And it happened about 2-3 months ago

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 7:36am  
@𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 Wow thats rough

—————

𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐃𝐲𝐬𝐟𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐅𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲

Flippin Fantastic: What do I say to a kid who just came up to my door and tells me he knows I’m Nightwing and that he wants me to go back to Gotham?

Soul or no Soul?: What?

Family Issues: I’m with Wally: what?

Flippin Fantastic: This kid comes up to my apartment in Blüdhaven and says he knows about my secret ID and wants me to come back to Gotham  
Flippin Fantastic: He said Batmans going crazy and is going to kill someone soon if he doesn’t have a Robin.  
Flippin Fantastic: Then I slammed the door in the kids face and texted you guys 

Nemo: Perhaps you should go ask the child how he knows about your secrets IDs. Invite him inside ask him his name and hear what he has to say.

Flippin Fantastic: You’re right. Thanks mom

Nemo: Anytime :)

Family Issues: That emoji honestly scares me

Nemo: :(

Family issues: ADDRJEJEJSJ NO IM SORRY I TAKE IT BACK

Nemo: :)

—————

𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐃𝐲𝐬𝐟𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐚𝐥 𝐅𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲

Flippin Fantastic: I think,,,,I think I just told Tim Drake to go back to Gotham and become Robin...

Family issues: MY SON!

Soul or no soul?: you did what??

Nemo: That is not what I meant when I said talk to him

Flippin Fantastic: I didn’t know what else to do!! He wanted me to go back to Gotham and become Robin again  
Flippin Fantastic: I told him “No.” then he went on to why Batman needs a Robin so I told him “If that’s true then you go become Robin.” Then he left and I slammed the door in his face again.

Static: Even I know that’s not how you treat company

Flippin Fantastic: I PANICKED!

Family issues: How. Dare. You. Do. That. To. My. Son!

Hello Megan: That wasn’t very nice of you 

Nemo: indeed it wasn’t 

Flippin Fantastic: I know I’m aware but what else was I suppose to say???

Soul or no Soul?: I’m gonna say the opposite of what you said   
Soul or no Soul?: also how did Tim Drake, the kid Arty wanted to adopt like three months ago end up on your doorstep?

Family Issues: still want to adopt*

Flipping Fantastic: I don’t know...I probably should’ve asked that now that I think about it

Static: You’re hopeless

Flippin Fantastic: Wow, thanks Connor

Static: Of course

Hello Megan: While I don’t agree with Connors wording I do still agree with him.

Nemo: As do i 

Flippin Fantastic: Not you too mom

Family Issues: Seems Like your the disappointment of our dysfunctional family now

Flippin Fantastic: Stop it! Your my dad you’re suppose to be suuuper laid back and not care about what I do

Family issues: would you rather me go to the Gas station and not come back for twenty years?

Soul or no Soul?: Please no. She’ll somehow adopt the Drake kid during that time

Family issues: Stop telling everyone my plans West!

Nemo: We have gotten far off subject

Flippin Fantastic: Indeed we have 

Hello Megan: So. You slammed a door in a twelve year olds face. Twice?

—————

𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐎𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 

Oracle: You won’t believe what just happened!

N to the W: A kid with blue eyes and Black hair just confronted B about being reckless then asked to become his Robin?

Oracle: What did you do?

N to the W: What makes you think I did anything

Oracle: Babe, I’m not an idiot

N to the W: So you have proven to me on several occasions 

Oracle: Spill

N to the W: He came up to me in my apartment in Blüdhaven and confronted me about being Nightwing. Then he continued to ask me to come back to Gotham and become Robin again. I then told him no and that he can become Robin if he’s that desperate 

Oracle: You idiot

N to the W: I know

Oracle: Why would you say that!

N to the W: I DONT KNOW! I PANICKED!

Oracle: You make me wonder sometimes

N to the W: I make myself wonder to  
N to the W: Did B take Tims offer?

Oracle: Oh no. Nononono B literally gave the kid the scariest bat glare I’ve ever seen

N to the W: I made a kid cry didn’t I?   
N to the W: Tim probably thought the world of Batman and I just ruined it

Oracle: You didn’t let me finish.   
Oracle: Tim then stood closer to the Batman and said: “The force is one with me Mister Batman sir you don’t scare me.”

N to the W: I- mister Batman sir?

Oracle: Yup

N to the W: But...that’s- that’s not how that’s suppose to work  
N to the W: People are suppose to fear that glare

Oracle: THE STAR WARS REFERENCE THOUGH!

N to the W: Woulda been better if it was Star Trek

Oracle: Sometimes I think you love Star Trek more than your own girlfriend 

N to the W: Pffttt please  
N to the W: It’s Elephants, you, then Star Treck

Oracle: Wow, love you too

Flippin Fantastic: <3  
—————

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝙾𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐍𝐞𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞

Wonder Bread: Okay but...why?

Mart Mcfly: Well I needed to prepare a room for our new team member

Not the beetles: What do you mean Amigo? Batman never mentioned a new team member

Marty McFly: Future stuff

Wonder bread: Thats why you needed 23 boxes of Oreos?

Marty McFly: Oh no I just wanted those to eat

Not the beetles: what the heck hermano

Emoboy: Not you guys too

Wonder bread: ???

Emoboy: The OG YJ team is going on and on about this Tim Drake kid that Nightwing just told to become Robin

Marty McFly: Gasp! I don’t have much time! He’ll be joining our team soon!

Wonder bread: hold up I’m confused. What? Who?

Marty McFly: Robin is who!

Not the beetles: Amigo..Robin is dead

Emoboy: Robin II is. though I think there may be a third coming up soon if the talk that’s going around is correct 

Marty McFly: Correct

Wonder Bread: Isn’t this like spoiling the future?

Marty McFly: Nah it should be happening soon. 

Not the Beetles: So Conner about this Tim Drake kid. Who exactly is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really get into anything about Jason’s death or what’s going on with Tim, but ha you can’t just get that all right away. I’ll spoil you later on but for now, you must wait. 
> 
> Also please do not take offense to the joke about the Drakes and everything going on with them. That’s not there to offend anyone about living situations or shame them for living in certain places. It’s simply there to give you an idea on what’s going on and where they are living.


	17. Why are we going to court again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for this taking so long. I recently cracked my phone screen and I use my phone to both write and update this story (it’s so much easier to edit on my phone than computer). My cracked screen made it impossible to see what I was doing so I haven’t been able to post. But I am here now and I am giving you this- enjoy.

Seventeen 

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 3:34am  
Serious question: are Gothamites American? Because I feel like I remember learning somewhere in history that America literally yeeted Gotham out of the country.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:35am  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 Pretty sure that’s false but it wouldn’t surprise me if it was real.

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 3:36am  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 What history books are you learning from??

𝐅𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 3:37am  
@𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 Obviously they learned from ‘city’s that were yeeted out of America.’

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 3:38am  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 sounds legit

——————

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 5:42pm  
I made a mistake...I looked back on @𝙹𝚃𝚆𝚊𝚢𝚗𝚎 ‘s page and now I’m crying. Why is this world so cruel??? I want my bebe Jay back!

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 5:44pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Me too

——————

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 6:42am  
A random memory:  
Bruce: You can’t just punch people because they make you angry Jason  
Jason: I didn’t punch him! He walked into my fist.  
Bruce: his nose was broken Jason  
Jason: He walked into my fist very hard.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 6:43am  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 A true king 👑 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:48am  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 Shiiiiiiiiiitttttttt! I’m crying again!

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 6:49am  
I really miss him and his sarcastic remarks. He was a bright kid.

——————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 8:12pm  
Do you ever go out to eat with your friends and realize that cereal isn’t the only food out there?

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 8:13pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 No because unlike some people (*cough* you) i actually eat real food

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 8:14pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 ExCuSe YoU! CeReAl iS rEaL fOoD!

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 8:15pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 In what universe?

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 One that you’re weak, insufferable, mortal mind can’t comprehend.

——————

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝙾𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐎𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐭

Emoboy: This is idiotic

Wonder bread: Its genius. Shut up

Marty McFly: Indeed it is 

Not the Beetles: I’m confused. What’s going on?

Wonder Bread: Justice!

Not the Beetles: For?

Marty McFly: Someone ate my Oreos 

Not the Beetles: So now we’re going to court-not-court over someone eating your Oreos?

Wonder Bread: Precisely

Emoboy: I made a mistake joining this chat room

Marty McFly: You love us

Emoboy: quite the opposite actually 

Not the beetles: And that is why your name is so fitting

Emoboy: Connor?

Not the beetles: No Emoboy

Emoboy: Oh

Wonder Bread: BACK TO SERVING JUSTICE!

Emoboy: I’m still confused to what we are serving justice for 

Marty McFly: Someone ate my Oreos, I am now sueing Connor because I know he did it

Emoboy: I did not! I have my own food I have no reason to eat your Oreos.

Wonder Bread: ORDER IN COURT!

Not the beetles: didn’t the order already start....?

Wonder Bread: Shhhhh  
Wonder Bread: I just wanted to type that super aggressively 

Emoboy: What has come to this chat?

Wonder Bread: Awesomeness

Marty McFly: G a s p ! If you’re the judge then your name can’t be Wonder Bread, it has to be something professional 

Wonder Bread: You’re right.

𝚆𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝙻𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎

Legally Blonde: There

Not the Beetles: Legally Blonde? Like the musical?

Legally blonde: No as in me 

Emoboy: Can we please get this over with?

Marty McFly: You cannot rush justice!

Legally Blonde: Bart is right you can’t rush justice. Now. Why are we doing this again?

Not the beetles: Barts Oreos 

Legally Blonde: Right! Bart you accused Conner Kent (or Luthor depending on the day) of eating said Oreos. Correct?

Marty McFly: Yes

Legally Blonde: And what do you have to say about this accusation Conner?

Emoboy: that it’s fake 

Marty McFly: IS NOT!

Emoboy: Why would I want to eat your Oreos when I can have Ma make me her Apple pie?!

Legally Blonde: ORDER. IN. THE. COURT!  
Legally Blonde: Now. I have been informed that the Oreos went missing on Tuesday of February on the twenty third. Conner do you mind telling me where you were that day?

Emoboy: Eating out

Marty McFly: WITH MY OREOS!!

Emoboy: With the OG YJ team

Marty McFly: Ah so you brought my Oreos to the restaurant and let Wally eat them instead???

Emoboy: No

Marty McFly: YOU LIAR!

Legally Blonde: ORDER. IN. COURT!  
Legally Blonde: Conner do you have a witness to prove that you were eating out that day?

Emoboy: Literally anyone from the OG YJ team

Legally Blonde: I’m going to have to ask you to prove that to me

𝙴𝚖𝚘𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙼𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝

Emoboy: Kaulder was I or was I not eating out with the OG YJ team on the twenty third of February?

The Little Mermaid: Yes you were. Why?

Emoboy: No reason. Thank you.

The Little Mermaid: Anytime.

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙻𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝙼𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝

Emoboy: There. Happy?

Legally Blonde: No...something here is fishy

Emoboy: Was that...was that a joke about Kaulder or...?

Legally Blonde: Maybe.  
Legally Blonde: Any way I don’t believe you!

Not the Beetles: Can I testify?

Legally Blonde: Against who?

Not the Beetles: Bart

Marty McFly: G a s p ! How could you hermano!

Legally Blonde: I will allow it. Go on

Not the Beetles: On Tuesday, the twenty third of February I was with Bart in the mountain playing video games. During that time Bart ate all of his Oreos then proceeded to have a sugar crash 

Marty McFly: ooooohhhhhhhhhh I remember that now

Emoboy: ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME?????

Legally Blonde: ...Does that mean you sue yourself...or??

Marty McFly: Nono I’m canceling all past accusations. We have caught the murderer of my Oreos: myself

Legally Blonde: Well in that case: case closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next update won’t take so long lol


	18. Right in the feels man, right in the feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t go one day without writing at least some angst

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐓𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 2:11am  
[A picture of Robin and Batman though is a little blurry, the colors of the well-known Robin suit can be seen] AYE! ROBINSSS BACCCKK!!!

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 2:13am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 HOLY BATMAN! HES BACCCCCKKKKK!!

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 2:14am  
OH MY GAW ITS BEEN LIKE A YEAR AND A HALF!! HES FINALLY BACK!

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 2:15am  
YESSSS HES BACCCKKKKKK!! WOOOO!

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 2:16am  
Idk why everyone’s so excited but yay!

——————

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 

Stoplight Robin: Dude! Did you see that Robins back?   
Stoplight Robin: Pretty awesome if you ask me  
Stoplight Robin: Message me when you see this   
Stoplight Robin: stay safe Ghost 

——————

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐊𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐮𝐩 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞𝐬

Bats and Orphans: Dick you’re needed 

Techie: He’s sitting right next to you. Why are you texting him?

Bats and Orphans: You’re sitting next to me yet you’re texting me as well.

Techie: Only so I could question your weirdness

Bats and Orphans: Plus hes mad at me for letting Tim become Robin so he won’t talk to me. I was hoping he would talk to me over text. Seems I was wrong.

Techie: Babe is that true?

FRESHAVACDO: Sorry is what true?

Techie: Are you refusing to talk to Bruce because he let Tim become Robin?

FRESHAVACDO: Who’s Bruce?

Techie: Babe

Bats and Orphans: Will you please tell me what I did wrong?

FRESHAVACDO: Whats wrong? Bruce you let another kid become Robin even though you have witnessed first hand how badly it can all go.   
FRESHAVACDO: And I get it, I pushed the kid to ask you to become your Robin at my apartment. That was my fault but you are the one that let him become Robin and actually go through with this  
FRESHAVACDO: Was Jason’s death not enough Bruce? You wanna see another kid be killed? Is that what you want?

Bats and Orphans: Of course not Dick. I didn’t want to make him Robin, I wanted Jason to be the last. I didn’t want to loose another partner.  
Bats and Orphans: But Tim made it pretty clear that he wasn’t going to stand down. So I trained him. I even had him train with some of the best martial artist I know. If I didn’t make him Robin he would have gotten himself killed trying to prove to me that I needed a Robin.  
Bats and Orphans: You were there when he helped take down Two-face. We could have been seriously injured or worse killed. Tim managed to save us both without any proper training. He has skills far beyond his years.

FRESHAVACDO: Do you think I care about the training or the skills Bruce? He’s a kid!

Bats and Orphans: So were you when you started

FRESHAVACDO: I’m aware and I wish I hadn’t because then maybe none of the would have happened. Maybe Jason would still be alive then 

Bats and Orphans: His death isn’t your fault Dick

FRESHAVACDO: It doesn’t matter whose fault it is Bruce! He’s dead and he’s dead because of Robin

Bats and Orphans: That is not true.

Techie: Okay first off, everyone take a deep breath. Second you guys are still literally sitting next to each other. Why don’t you just talk this out instead of aggressively texting, yeah? 

FRESHAVACDO: No need I’m leaving. I’ll be in Blüdhaven if you need me

Bats and Orphans: Dick

FRESHAVACDO: Goodbye Bruce

Techie: Wow that was really dramatic and so unnecessary. You guys are still literally sitting next to each other...well you were until Dick stomped out 

Bats and Orphans: Barbara

Techie: Right sorry

——————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 5:43pm  
[A picture is shown of Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. They are both smiling, something that Jason didn’t do very often. They are standing in front of an Orphanage surrounded by smaller children all of them holding a small teddy bear]  
Miss you baby bro. He had such a good heart and I really hate that he’s gone. It’s hard to believe that it has already been a year and a half since his passing. It all feels like a nightmare that I can’t wake up from. I really miss you Jason. Love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter cuz I felt bad for not updating for like a week whoops
> 
> Also someone tell Dick, the next time he plans on having a serious fight over text change his ID to something more serious. When reading over this I broke out in laughter because his ID is still FESHAVACDO!


	19. Speedsters = broken timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship ship ship ship ship ship

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 3:32pm  
I thought Europe was a country....

𝐈𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐠𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐬 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 3:36pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 What did you think it was?

𝐅𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐮𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 3:37pm  
@𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 What else would it be???

𝐈𝐦 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐠𝐨𝐝𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐬 @𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 3:38pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 A continent

𝐅𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐮𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 3:40pm  
@𝙰𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 ITS A CONTINENT?????

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 3:41pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 I was surprised to

𝐅𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐮𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 3:42pm  
My whole life is a lie!

——————

𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐆𝐢𝐫𝐥 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 ✔️ 6:33am  
Was anyone going to tell me working with Robin was like working with a small Batman?? Or is this like common knowledge??

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 6:34am  
@𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 Hes not Batman hes just the embodiment of Gotham 

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 6:35am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Soo hes Batman?

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 6:36am  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 Ya know for someone who doesn’t live in Gotham you sure know a lot about it

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐌𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 6:37am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 How could I not? There’s an explosion or villain attack there every other day. Metropolis news gets boring sometimes so they put on Gotham’s news bc something is always going on down there.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 6:38am  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 ...I don’t know how I feel about that....

——————

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐲 @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 ✔️ 4:33pm  
Chicken Whizees = life  
Life without chicken whizees is not life, it’s suffering.

𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞𝐫 𝐁𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐥𝐞 @𝙱𝚕𝚞𝚎𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚕𝚎 ✔️ 4:44pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 You have an obsession 

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐲 @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 ✔️ 4:45pm  
@𝙱𝚕𝚞𝚎𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚕𝚎 Yup and his name is Blue Beatle 

𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞𝐫 𝐁𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐥𝐞 @𝙱𝚕𝚞𝚎𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚕𝚎 ✔️ 4:46pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 .....

𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐆𝐢𝐫𝐥 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 ✔️ 4:47pm  
Blue just blushed so hard when he read that

𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞𝐫 𝐁𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐥𝐞 @𝙱𝚕𝚞𝚎𝙱𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚕𝚎 ✔️ 4:48pm  
@𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 I DID NOT!

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 4:50pm  
I can confirm that @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 is now blushing 

𝐁𝐨𝐢 𝐢𝐦 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝙱𝚘𝚢 ✔️ 4:51pm  
I can back up @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ‘s accusation 

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐲 @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 ✔️ 4:52pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 @𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝙱𝚘𝚢 So not crash you guys..so not crash

——————

𝐆𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐲 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 ✔️ 6:33pm  
Are our so-called heroes hooking up? Tune in on the Gordan Godfrey tonight show to learn what heroes are dating who. 

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 6:34pm  
Did Godfrey just become a gossip girl??

𝐁𝐨𝐢 𝐈𝐦 𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝙱𝚘𝚢 ✔️ 6:35pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 I believe he did 

——————

𝐃𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐞𝐭 @𝙼𝚎𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚜𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜 ✔️ 5:30pm  
Lex Luthor arrested once more. For more details on the situation click the link @𝙳𝚊.𝚕𝚢𝚙𝚗/2𝚂𝙿 

𝐁𝐨𝐢 𝐢𝐦 𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚋𝚘𝚢 ✔️ 5:32pm  
And everyone said amen 

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:33pm  
@𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚋𝚘𝚢 How long do you think the arrest will last?

𝐁𝐨𝐢 𝐈𝐦 𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚋𝚘𝚢 ✔️ 5:34pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Probably three days but I can plan a lot in three days

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:35pm  
@𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚋𝚘𝚢 Ooo sounds like fun. I'm in.

——————

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐁𝐲 @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 ✔️ 5:36pm  
If you haven’t at least time traveled or broke the space time continuum once. Then you aren’t a speedster

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 5:39pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 I’m concerned

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 5:41pm  
B-break the space time continuum???????

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 5:42pm  
Sadly that is very true

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 5:43pm  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 At this point when you all meet you all sit down and start thinking of ways to mess up the timeline. Like “Alright who wants to go back in time and erase Green Lantern from ever existing?”

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐲 @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 ✔️ 5:44pm  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 Surprisingly accurate 

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 5:44pm  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 We do not 

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 5:45pm  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 Weeeeeeell Impulse says otherwise so obviously you’re lying

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 5:46pm  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 So you’d take his side over mine?

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 5:47pm  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 Yes

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐲 @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 ✔️ 5:48pm  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 Aw thx I’m honored you’d take my side over his

𝐊𝐅 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 5:49pm  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 MY HEART! MY TRUST! HOW COULD YOU????

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 5:50pm  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 :) 

——————

𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 3:33am  
[A picture of Batman and Robin is shown. Batman stands on a ledge with Robin hesitantly standing behind the Bat. The picture is a bit blurry and looks like it was possibly taken out of an apartment building window] is it just me....or does Robin look different?

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:36am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ...I think you’re right...I think. idk this is when @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 input would be nice 

𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 3:37am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Yeah

——————

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐁𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 4:35pm  
I-I just saw Dick Grayson in Walmart buying literally every box of cereal on the shelves. Im concerned...

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 4:35pm  
@𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 Just call me out like that won’t you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Europe thing was a joke...there’s a legit whole history lesson going down in the comments djsnjamIamajn


	20. Newer Better Young Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who commented on the last chapter about the whole Europe thing: Holy shit you guys really did give me a history lesson.  
> I felt like I was given a geographical course
> 
> However, thanks for saying all that. As I did have an understanding of how it all worked, I now have a further understanding of it all. The last chapter did teach me something though: if I ever need to know something I can just put
> 
> “I thought *insert something*.....the more you know I guess.”
> 
> And I will be given a full on history of it.

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐂𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫

Zeus who: Come forth children!

Depresso: Wife What is the meaning of this?

Superman 2.0: What did Bart do?

Lightning fast: Hey! What makes you think I did anything 

Zeus who: My child, no offense but when do you not do something?

Lightning Fast: I’ve been betrayed BY MY OWN MOTHER!

Depresso: That must be hard Bart,,,,I wouldn’t know how that feels...

Zeus who: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR FAMILY PROBLEMS TIM!

Depresso: fine be that way

Superman 2.0: Is there a reason you called for us?

Zeus who: Yes, now listen up   
Zeus who: Am I the only one who has to go too school or do we all have to do that??

Superman 2.0: All of us 

Zeus who: Great then I can complain  
Zeus who: So there’s this girl in my class (I think her names Cissie or something) and she’s like really good at archery...or at least that what she says. I’m gonna be honest she’s like if Artemis was de-aged it’s concerning

Depresso: Cissie King-Jones?

Zeus who: Yeah! How’d you know that?

Lightning fast: He’s Robin he knows everything 

Zeus who: Fair

Depresso: I’ll go with what Bart said 

Superman 2.0: Was there any reasoning to bringing her up?

Zeus who: YES! She is a huge jerk! It’s like if you took Green Arrow but tried making him Batman 

Depresso: That’s terrifying 

Lightning fast: MY BRAIN HAS BEEN SCARRED!

Superman 2.0: Could you imagine that?? I think I’d rather die than live in world like that.

Zeus who: My point. She makes me want to bang my head into a locker very hard

Depresso: Can I suggest drinking coffee while you cry out your sorrows? It works for me all the time

Zeus who: *concerned* Uhm rather bang my head on a locker

Depresso: Why stop there when you can take it another level? Just go ahead and jump off a building 

Superman 2.0: Tim. No

Depresso: I’m just saying

Zeus who: Stop saying then 

Depresso: :(

Lightning fast: :0

Depresso: :’(

Superman 2.0: :3

Depresso: :”(

Zeus who: :|

Depresso: :”””””(

————————————

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝

Shut up Heather!: Hey Tim what’s your preferred way of studying? I have an essay I need to be studying for but I can’t focus

Sorry Heather: Coffee and tears

————————————

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐍𝐞𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 

Emoboy: Has anyone heard from Tim? He’s not answering my messages 

Wonder Bread: Not since yesterday when I asked about my homework 

Marty McFly: NoPe

Not the Beetles: I haven’t seen or heard of him all week

Wonder Bread: Thats not at all concerning..

Emoboy: My point. I’ve tried calling him but it keeps saying his phone has been disconnected 

Not the Beetles: Disconnected??

Marty McFly: Mine says that to! I just tried calling him but instead a robot lady says his phone has been disconnected 

Wonder Bread: This is not good

Emoboy: No it isn’t 

Not the Beetles: Has anyone tried contacting Batman?  
Not the Beetles: Maybe he turned off his phone or broke it. You never know 

Emoboy: I can barely get in contact with Superman. What makes you think I could just call up Batman?

Wonder Bread: Calm down Conner. He’s probably fine

Emoboy: Probably??????

Wonder Bread: Hes freaking Robin! He’s fine!

Not the Beetles: She’s right 

Marty McFly: Like she always is

Wonder Bread: Yes, I am. I’m glad you recognize that Bart

Marty McFly: ofc

Emoboy: HE COULD BE DEAD!

Not the Beetles: He’s probably not tho

Emoboy: How do you know?

Not the beetles: I don’t really...

Emoboy: MY POINT!

Not so happy meal: Will you all shut up?? Or atleast not talk on the group chat please??? I have a concussion and would like to rest

Wonder Bread: Why do you have a concussion?

Not so happy meal: An eggplant threw a brick at my face

Emoboy: I’m sorry wHat?

————————————

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝙾𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐁𝐚𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐕𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 (𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫)

Superman’s incarnation: I bet I can get you to say red

Mini Batman: You can try 

Superman’s incarnation: What color is the sky?

Mini Batman: Blue

Superman Incarnation: Told you I could get you to say blue 

Mini Batman: Your text message referencing another color says otherwise

Superman’s incarnation: No it’s not I said blue

Mini Batman: I am very doubtful of that.

Superman’s incarnation: What did I say? I can’t remember I delete messages after I send them.

Mini Batman: Something along the lines of you could get me to say a color that is typically the color of blood. 

Superman’s incarnation: Okay you put too much thought into this   
Superman’s incarnation: You win this battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Core four with all my heart-


	21. Bed bath and Beyoncé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again...

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐁𝐞𝐝 𝐁𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐁𝐞𝐲𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐞

Boy Scout: Mental support group go!

Da Soft Bean: You are doing amazing! You got out of bed, you ate, you’re taking care of yourself, all simple steps in life that are making you who you are!   
Da Soft Bean: And while sometimes life isn’t easy it’s apart of journey, a journey that we as your friends will support and help you get through.

H2O: Life isn’t always easy, there will be bumps along the way but we all face trials. They won’t be easy, but as long as we are alive we will be there to support you 

Robin Hood: *says something inspirational* 

Boy Scout: Thx! I already feel better

Da Soft Bean: Yay!

Robin Hood: Was it me who cheered you up? I beg it was. My inspiring words make everyone feel better

Boy Scout: Yes it was. You should consider becoming an author. I can see it now “The next Shakespeare!”

Robin Hood: Gasp! You’re right! I’d be the next Shakespeare the next Picasso even!

H2O: Isn’t Picasso an artist

Da Soft Bean: I believe he is

Robin Hood: Fine! Then Beethoven 

Boy Scout: Beethoven is a classical music composer 

Robin Hood: THEYRE ALL DEAD WHAT DOES IT MATTER??????

Eyes on the fries: She has a point 

Boy Scout: But Shakespeare was an English author meanwhile Picasso was an artist, and Beethoven was a classic music composer. That’s three different things

H2o: Dick is right it doesn’t make much sense 

Robin Hood: You’re all too idiotic to see how genius I am

Da Soft Bean: We’ll go with that

Robin Hood: Wow...that actually hurt 

Boy Scout: Speaking of classical composers...I really hate Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata 3rd movement. The first two are nice and all but then third movement comes in and I just ask myself wHy?

H2o: I think the third movement is a beautiful piece

Da Soft Bean: It is very relaxing 

Boy Scout: Wrong! Wrong! And wRoNg! Yes, it’s a beautiful piece but it becomes a nightmare when you actually have to learn the piece.

Robin Hood: I’ve never touched a piano let alone play one so I can’t really say anything

Eyes on the fries: I’m with Arty on this one

Boy Scout: Playing classical music the most StReSsFul thing in life!  
Boy Scout: Once you actually learn the piece though it’s quite rewarding

Robin Hood: I am confusion  
Robin Hood: Can you play the piano...or?

Boy Scout: Yes  
Boy Scout: Well I use too  
Boy Scout: I took lessons for like one year then completely gave up

Eyes on the fries: Sounds about right

Boy Scout: HoW dArE yOu?!

H2o: I think that is a beautiful talent to have

Boy Scout: Beautiful, yes. But it’s only beautiful when you have the patience to sit down and practice for an hour everyday and actually learn

Da Soft Bean: I am going to guess you did not have that patience 

Boy Scout: HeCk no!  
Boy Scout: I wanted to do a flip off the piano every time I went to my lessons  
Boy Scout: Really I wanted to do anything BUT learn how to play

Eyes on the fries: *imagines Dick doing a flip off the piano during a performance simply because he got bored*

Robin Hood: I’m more surprised that you lasted a year

Boy Scout: Honestly same

H2o: it couldn’t have been that bad 

Boy Scout: I had to sit still! Still. Kaulder! Still!

Da Soft Bean: Oh so tragic

Robin Hood: ....Guys I think someone possessed Megan she’s roasting people...i don’t like it

Eyes on the fries: Twitter has corrupted her

Boy Scout: *watch me destroy this conversation topic by adding in my own conversation topic* Has anyone heard from Conner??

H2o: Not recently 

Da Soft Bean: I’ve seen him around

Robin Hood: He’s been hanging out with the bebe Young Justice team

Boy Scout: Gasp! Is he ditching us????

Eyes on the Fries: I mean he is technically the same age as them so it sorta makes sense why he would want to hang out with them

Boy Scout: AFTER ALL WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH

H2o: Your heart will go on

Boy Scout: my heart will not go on  
Boy Scout: Also...i understood that reference 

Robin Hood: No! No! Bad Dick! BAD DICK!

Boy Scout: Mwahahahahaha!

Eyes on the fries: LET THE MARVEL REFERENCES COMMENCE! 

Robin Hood: Look what you did Dick!! Look. At. What. You. Did!

Boy Scout: What? You didn’t see that coming?

Robin Hood: No! No! Dick don’t! Bad Dick!

Da Soft Bean: What do you mean ‘Marvel references’? 

H2o: I believe they referencing lines from the Marvel franchise. 

Da Soft Bean: But why?

Boy Scout: Why would we not?

Robin Hood: Several reasons! The first week we watched the movies it was nothing but reference after reference! No more!!

Eyes on the fries: Someone’s salty

Robin Hood: I can still kick you out of the house or worse not cook you dinner. Don’t get on my bad side West

Boy Scout: Extra salty

Robin Hood: No more Marvel references

Eyes on the fries: But we barely did two!

Boy Scout: Yeah Arty! We barely had any fun! 

H2o: Everyone needs to calm down and take a break from their phones. I’m sure you all have been on for far too long anyway

Boy Scout: K mom

Eyes on the fries: How’d you know???

Da Soft Bean: He is the mother for a reason 

Robin Hood: And since I’m the father that means I don’t have to

H2o: Take a break

Robin Hood: :( fine taking a break

H2o: Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, as well am tempted to do black flips off of pianos whilst learning how to play them.


	22. Timmy you okay?

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:32am  
I have an IQ of 142, which means I am a genius. Yet somehow, I still haven’t figured out how to be happy. 

—————————

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:44am  
I never cared for the Drakes...not until Tim Drake joined twitter then I became obsessed. 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:45am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Saaammmmeeee

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐁𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 4:46am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Honestly hes like a small bundle of angst and I love it 

—————————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:33pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 Is getting married! I mean I’m happy for him and all but I’m one bowl of cereal away from punching him. 

—————————

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:36pm  
Calm down you guys I’m not actually going to punch Wally. Not physically at least, mentally I’ve already punched him

—————————

𝐆𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐲 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 ✔️4:30pm  
Is this the end of Wallace West and Richard Graysons friendship? It would seem Richard Grayson is jealous of his friend. To learn more tune in on The Gordan Godfrey Tonight Show.

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 4:32pm  
Déjà vu anyone?

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 4:33pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 I was about to say the same thing

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 4:34pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 We’re so amazing that Godfrey talks about our friendship TWICE! 

𝐁𝐨𝐧𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 @𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 4:33pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 If this keeps happening I’m gonna be as famous as you soon

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 4:35pm  
@𝚆𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚆𝚎𝚜𝚝 Keep dreaming buddy

—————————

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:33am  
Agent A: *stitching up Batman*  
Me: Does it hurt?  
Batman: No more than the bullet did.

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 3:34am  
B having a sense of humor? Since when??

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 3:35am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 Thats him being humorous???

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 3:36am  
@𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 Closest thing you’ll get to it

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 3:37am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 Thats not at all concerning...

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 3:38am  
@𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚊 No it is very concerning. B being humorous is beyond terrifying 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:40am  
WHY IS NO ONE TALKING ABOUT AGENT A???? WHO ARE THEY??? WHAT DO THEY DO???? SHOULD WE BE CONCERNED???? 

—————————

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:34pm  
I’m bored. Ask me some stuff

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐁𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 2:35pm  
Where’s your ideal place to live? Vacation home, small house, mansion, ect.

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:36pm  
@𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 A dumpster 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:37pm  
Who do you look up to the most?

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:38pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Death

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 2:32pm  
Where do you see yourself at in five years

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:33pm  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 If all goes well, in a coffin

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 2:40pm  
What do you hate about life and what do you love about it?

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:41pm  
@𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 I hate that I’m still alive but I love the fact that I can drink coffee until die

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐀𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 2:44pm  
If you could go back in time and change one thing. What would it be?

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:45pm  
@𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 My birth

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:46pm  
If you could be friends with anyone, who would it be?

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:47pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 A mercenary

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:48pm  
@𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 Why?

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:49pm  
@𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 So that I could hire them to murder me

𝐅𝐥𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐇𝐢𝐠𝐡 @𝙳𝚒𝚌𝚔𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚢𝚜𝚘𝚗 ✔️ 2:50  
@𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 Timmy no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Tim is so me at 3:00 am....or really any time


	23. I’m a dead man walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t understand I literally had to do this.

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 12:54am  
I wanted a father who would love and protect me. I let his ideas fester and infect me. His solution is a lie, the villains here deserve to die. Especially him and the monster he created. Yeah! Yeah! (1/?)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 12:55am  
Can’t hide from me, I’m a dead man walking! (2/?)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 12:55am  
And there’s your final warning.  
It’s one more dance til everyone will be mourning. Fist to fist, fighting with a dead man walking! (3/?)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 12:56am  
The news told you I was dead. Well, they’re wrong about a lot of things. He threw together a lovely tribute, one that meant nothing to me! (4/?)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 12:57am  
Batman tries to hide what’s under Gotham, but I won’t let him. Not anymore! (5/?)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 12:58am  
You must be wondering what I’m saying.  
Got no time to talk I’m a dead man walking! (6/?)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 12:59am  
Heyo Gotham, tell me what’s that sound? Here comes the bat once more.  
I’m putting criminals in the ground.  
All he does is punch them to the floor!  
He will knock you out.  
But I will send you straight to hell! (7/?)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 1:00am  
Batman step down.  
Criminals will fall. I will do what needs to be done. A great change will be rocking Gotham soon. This is your warning. People will see the ashes of Gotham and they’re gonna think, “There’s a city that self-destructed not because the people didn’t care, but because Batman wouldn’t do what needed to be done.” The only way Gotham will survive is if the evil is taken down. (8/?)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 1:01am  
I wish I had been a little stronger.  
I wish Batman had been little wiser.  
I wish that he understood.  
Listened to me when I was good.  
I wish you would’ve realized this before  
Our lives became a war.  
I wish you would’ve helped me,  
Before I died with TNT! (9/?)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 1:02am  
Heyo Gotham! Tell me what’s that sound?  
Here comes the bat once more.  
I’m putting criminals in the ground.  
While all he does is punch them to the floor.  
He will knock you out,  
But I will send you straight to— (10/11)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 1:03am  
Boom. (11/11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason coming back in the most musical way possible.
> 
> Song: Dead girl walking (reprise) from Heathers


	24. Yeah...this doesn’t look good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hErE wE gO aGaIn

𝐕𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐲 𝐕𝐚𝐥𝐞 @𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚃𝚘𝚈𝚘𝚞 3:32am  
Gotham citizens are being urged to evacuate the city as the mysterious Red Hood continues his path of destruction through Gotham.

—————————

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 3:40am  
I know I should be like panicking and all because ya know part of my city just blew up and all but....like can we all just appreciate the timing of the explosion? Maybe it was just me but it went right off when I read “Boom.” So like,,,,,respect 

—————————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 3:56am  
Not to point out the obvious or anything,,,,but you guys half the city just blew up. Please stop walking around on the streets like it’s a normal Tuesday. Be safe and try evacuating if you can.

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐖𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:58am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 OHMYGOSHYOURENOTDEAD!EVERYONETHOUGHTYOUWEREDEADYOUVEBEENGONEFORLIKETWO-THREEYEARS!!! WHAT DA HHHHEEECCCCCKKKKKKK?????

𝐈𝐦 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 4:00am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 WHERE THE HEXK HAVE YIU HEEN???

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 4:02am  
@𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ???? 

𝐈𝐦 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 4:03am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 DONT ???? ME!! YOU WENT MISSING FOR LIKE THREE YEARS!!!

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 4:04am  
@𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 I wasn’t ??? You I was ??? your spelling

𝐈𝐦 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 4:05am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 YOU. WENT. MISSING. FOR THREE. YEARS! THREE!! 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 4:06am  
@𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Somebody’s observant. Look, if you haven’t evacuated yet then evacuate. I’m a bit busy at the moment 

𝐈𝐦 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 4:07am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 I already evacuated I’m in NY. And what do you mean busy??? Dude I swear if you’re taking pictures rn!

—————————

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 5:10am  
You chucked me out like I was trash for that you should be dead—But! But! But! Then it hit me like the flash, what if Gotham’s criminals went away instead? (1/10)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 5:11am  
The Joker is the key.  
He’s keeping you from seeing what I see.  
He made you blind. Messed up your mind, but I can set you free! (2/10)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 5:12am  
You left and then I died. I punched the wall and cried—Bam! Bam! Bam! Then I found some help and set loose of all that truthful crap inside. And so I built a bomb tonight Arkham is Vietnam! Let’s guarantee the crime in Gotham to be calm! (3/10)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 5:13am  
I was meant to be the last  
Yet, you replaced me with a kid made of glass. Don’t feel bad for me.   
You brought this upon yourself!  
I was meant to be the last  
Yet, you replaced me with a kid made of glass. Don’t feel bad for me.   
You brought this upon yourself! (4/10)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 5:14am  
So when the asylum go BOOM!  
With everyone inside—Pchw! Pchw! Pchw!  
In the rubble of their tomb, I’ll plant a note explains why they died! (5/10)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 5:15am  
“We the patients of Arkham Asylum, will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through to Batman. Your antics churns out slaves and blanks, no thanks. Signed the patients of Arkham Asylum. Goodbye!” (6/10) 

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 5:16am  
You can watch the smoke poor out the doors! Bring marshmallows you and Robin can make some s’mores! Smile and laugh as the fire roars! (7/10)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 5:17am  
I was meant to be the last  
Yet, you replaced me with a kid made of glass. Don’t feel bad for me.   
You brought this upon yourself!  
I was meant to be the last  
Yet, you replaced me with a kid made of glass. Don’t feel bad for me.   
You brought this upon yourself! (8/10)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 5:18am  
Batman! Open your—open your ears now!   
Batman tell me do you regret starting this war?  
All you had to do was be there for me before.  
All you had to do was make me the last.  
Instead you replace with a kid made of glass!  
Robin I’m sure your scared, I can set you free. Drop the mantle, go back to your old life. If not I can always slice your throat on the count of three! One, two— (9/10)

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 5:19am  
Too late. (10/10) 

—————————

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @ 𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 5:43am  
ITHINKROBINJUSTGOTHISTHROATSLITIMCONCERNED!....also can we all just appreciate that this Red Hood dude is literally taking songs from musicals (Heathers) and re-writing them? If that isn’t one heck of a debut Idk what is.

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 5:46am  
Saaammmme I’m just lowkey vibing in the back of my car reading his tweets 

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @ 𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 5:47am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Yassssss!

—————————

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 7:00am  
And this my friends is why Gotham sucks

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 7:02am  
Take that back! TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 7:03am  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 NEVER! 

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 7:04am  
YOU IMBECILE!

—————————

𝐈𝐦 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 8:12am  
So is everyone just ignoring the fact that the Red Hood said he was going to slit Robins throat then said too late??? I’m like 98% Robins throat just got slit....like give the poor kid a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having too much fun with Jason’s nerdiness. I swear there are more songs other than the ones from Heathers, it’s just the songs fit him so well- 
> 
> Song: Meant to be yours from Heathers


	25. The Red Hood May be destroying my city, but that’s okay. I still love and appreciate the effort he’s putting into it

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 7:04pm  
[A video is shown. It’s of a building, more specifically a warehouse. For three seconds there’s nothing but silence until all of sudden a large explosion goes off catching the whole warehouse on fire, putting the building in a state of destruction]  
Blast from the past am I right?

———————

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 8:04pm  
At this point I’ve just accepted the fact that the Red Hood is our King. We can’t stop him, he is a musical nerd, he has a sense of comedy, and he has like so many explosives I don’t want to get on his bad side. 

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 8:06pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Truly it is a tragedy that more people don’t see me the way you do. 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 8:07pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 YOU FREAKIN RESPONDED HOLRIJFUEJEUWJWJWNU

———————

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:32pm  
All the non-Gothamites are probably really confused right now. Like literally all the trending hashtags are about Gotham blowing up.

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 4:33pm  
What I don’t understand is why Gotham is trending. I mean half of Gotham blowing up is practically a once a month thing. If it’s not something blowing up it’s a gas attack or penguins invading the streets of Gotham as they waddle behind their leader.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:34pm  
....Okay but was the whole penguin army thing truly a bad thing? @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 4:35pm  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Oh no I wasn’t complaining about the Penguin Army, I loved the penguin army and how they waddled over to Robin and jumped him. It was amazing. Cinematic. Poetic even.

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 4:48pm  
I was going to say this is why Central City is the best city out of Metropolis and Gotham,,,,, but then I remembered Starro exist which is like a huge star fish....so really I can’t say anything

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐁𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 4:49pm  
I always wonder why people still live in Gotham when explosions and gas attacks are a normal there....but then I remind myself i live in Blüdhaven and have literally no room to judge. 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:50pm  
I honestly love this comment section. I’m not even sure what’s going on any more, but I’m loving it 

———————

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 7:33pm  
"'Tis a vile thing to die, my gracious lord,  
When men are unprepared and look not for it."

———————

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 10:03pm  
I FIGURED IT OUT! Red Hood is secretly Shakespeare reicarnated!

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 10:04pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Not sure that’s how reincarnation works....

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 10:05pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Darn. You figured me out.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 10:06pm  
Or maybe it is

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 10:07pm  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 So you’re just gonna take his word for it?

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 10:08pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚑 Yeah? Why would I not? Did we not already accomplish that he is our almighty king?

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 10:09pm  
True...true 

———————

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 1:32am  
*Gotham in shambles*  
*Me* “Same.”

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 1:42am  
I know I should be concerned,,,but like,,,,same

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 1:43am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 YOU ARE EVERYWHERE! HOW ARE YOU EVERYWHERE????

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 1:44am  
If anyone ever asks what the Gen Z generation is like I’m just gonna show them Tim Drakes tweets, they practically sum up our generation.

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 1:45am  
Legend says Tim Drake sometimes responds 

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 1:46am  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 Legend says you are correct 

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 1:47am  
HEHWHAHAJJZhdbwjqmajjq

———————

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:01am  
That moment you realize your city is Westerburg High school

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:03am  
ONE OF US ONE OF US!

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 2:05am  
What does Westerburg high school have to do with half the city blowing up?

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 2:06am  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 Get put of this comment section YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:07am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 SHUT UP HEATHER!

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 2:08am  
Sorry heather @𝙸𝚖𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 2:09am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Look who’s with her. Oh my god 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 2:10am  
@𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Dang, dang, diggity, dang-a-dang

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:11am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 Dang, dang, diggity, dang-a-dang

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 2:15am  
WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEAN??? IM SO CONFUSED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bruce* “Timothy Jackson Drake! What are you doing??”
> 
> *Tim* “Going on patrol.”
> 
> *Bruce* “YOUR THROAT WAS SLIT YOU ARE NOT GOING ON PATROL!”
> 
> *Tim sighs* “Fine. Guess i’ll go be an angsty teenager on twitter.”
> 
> *Bruce* “....What?”
> 
> Also I know Westerburg high school didn’t actually blow up,,,JD did though *sniffles* but for the sake of the story and since Tim has been drugged Westerburg highschool went boom boom.


	26. He’s back???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of drugs. It’s medical drugs but it’s not mention what specifically is used and is used semi-lightly. I just wanted warn you guys before hand.

Twenty six 

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 10:04pm  
I leave Gotham to go too Blüdhaven and this is crap that happens

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 ✔️ 10:06pm  
What did you expect? A ‘Welcome home NightWing we missed you so much’? It’s Gotham the best welcoming you’ll ever get is explosives.

———————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 11:23pm  
You make one tweet and all of sudden everyone thinks your back for good.

———————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 11:33pm  
Looking back at tweets from three years ago make me want to delete myself from existence. I barely had any evidence and everyone believed me. If that doesn’t say something about social media 

———————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 11:46pm  
Breaking news Red Hood is now verified on Twitter. How the actual heck???

———————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 12:23am  
A lot of people are asking me why I disappeared and I don’t have a proper answer for that other than I got lazy.

———————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 12:26am  
For all the people asking why am I just now coming back to Twitter. It was out of pure boredom and I’m trending for some reason so I thought I might as well tweet some stuff.

———————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 12:43am  
Does anyone remember that time Shazam was on Twitter for a bit? That was cool. I miss him.

———————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 1:03am  
What if....Superman doesn’t even truly exist..what if Lex Luthor created Superman to make him look like a superhero. But then it went all downhill when Superman became the hero and Lex the villain.

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 1:06am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 My bRaIn

𝐈𝐦 𝐍𝐨𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 1:07am  
How does that make none but also so much sense at the same time?

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 1:08am  
That honestly would not surprise if it turned out to be true.

———————

𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐍𝐞𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐠 𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐞 

Emoboy: Has anyone been on twitter recently.  
Emoboy: Other then Bart I know he has 

Not the Beetles: Not really 

Wonder Bread: Yes and no but mostly no

Not so happy meal: Possibly. Why?

Emoboy: Theres a trend on there saying that Lex created Superman to make himself look like a hero.

Marty McFly: Oh yeah! I saw that! 

Not the Beetles: I’m guessing there’s a reason you brought this up.

Emoboy: Yes  
Emoboy: People are now actually looking into it to see if it’s true.

Not so happy meal: That’s a good thing isn’t?

Emoboy: Yes! They probably won’t find anything about Superman being made by Lex but they’ll definitely find something about me.

Wonder Bread: So there’s a chance that Lex Luthor may be going to jail?

Emoboy: Yup!

Not the beetles: Wait! I thought he already went to jail.

Emoboy: No he went to trial for something and ended up not guilty.  
Emoboy: Now history repeats itself for twentieth time in row just this time he may actually go too jail

Marty McFly: This calls for a celebration right?! I call taking care of the food!!

Not the Beetles: No cariño no celebrations 

Marty McFly: But the food!

Not so happy meal: I’m sorta stuck in the batcave too so I couldn’t go even if you guys did throw a celebration.

Wonder Bread: Because of your concussion?

Not so happy meal: No, no my concussion healed. No some guy named Red Hood slit my throat 

Emoboy: ....  
Emoboy: your throat was WHAT?

Not so happy meal: it was slit

Wonder Bread: HOW????

Not so happy meal: Red hood. Did I not already say this?

Not the Beetles: I think you sent Conner into shock.

Marty McFly: he looks like his life was just drained from him

Emoboy: Because it was

Not so happy meal: Oop-

Wonder Bread: Husband tell me are you okay? Do we need to break into the batcave and smack you for being idiotic?

Not so happy meal: No B would literally kill all of you if you did that

Not the Beetles: Wouldn’t he be going against his code then?

Not so happy meal: I am on drugs don’t ask such complicated questions bc I can’t comprehend them 

Emoboy: You’re on drugs?!?!!?!

Not so happy meal: Medical ones yesss

Wonder Woman: My dear husband what have you gotten yourself into?

Not so happy meal: a life of vigilantism. 

Not the Beetles: I mean....he’s not wrong...

Wonder Woman: No he is not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going on in my personal life, stuff that I don’t feel is appropriate to straight up say here.  
> The only reason why I am bringing this up is because it may effect updates for these chapters. Due to what happened this chapter is a little weird and doesn’t have as much I guess comedy in it but it’s here so woo..
> 
> But uhm if you ever feel down or notice that someone close to you seems off ask if they’re okay..because there might come a time you realize your too late to ask if they’re okay or if they need help. So ask, don’t hesitate and make sure your loved ones know you love them.


	27. Coffee + morphine = One idiot Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thai was recommended by a friend of mine so I wrote it. Enjoy

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:33am  
What would happen if I drank coffee while currently on pain killers?

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐋𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 3:36am  
Nothing good

𝐁𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐘𝐨𝐮 @𝙸𝙳𝚘𝚗𝚝𝙵𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚂𝚘𝙶𝚘𝚘𝚍 3:37am  
Drink some coffee and find out 

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:56am  
I just realized that standing and trying to walk with an IV in your arm is hard to do alone.

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 4:43am  
An eternity later I finally got the coffee.

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 4:47am  
I forgot I broke my rib and that was why the IV was in my arm..now my ribs burn. But I got the coffee so it was worth it.

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 4:54am  
I love reading your comments and seeing how concerned you are. It’s cute 

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:01am  
I literally feel nothing, other than awake. I thought the coffee was going to have a cool effect or somethin but nO!

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:03am  
I’m getting another cup

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:10am  
Everyone is telling me not to get another cup, but jOkEs On YoU i AlReAdY gOt It!

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:13am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 saw my post and came down and took my coffee :’(((((((

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:29am  
As soon as I can fight properly I’m challenging @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 to a duel Bc he took my coffee from me 

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 5:32am  
Go to bed.

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:33am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 nah

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 5:44am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 is so scared of me challenging him he told me to go to bed

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 5:49am  
You literal bean 

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐌𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 5:52am  
@𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 You sure about that? He literally fights crime for a living and works with Batman

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 5:54am  
@𝙱𝚊𝚋𝚜𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗 an angsty bean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up: Angst 
> 
> (Chapters will still be posted irregularly due to life being an ass.)


	28. ✨d r a m a✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a few month time skip in this

𝐕𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐲 𝐕𝐚𝐥𝐞 @𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚃𝚘𝚈𝚘𝚞 4:33pm  
After the Red Hood terror Gotham thought that it couldn’t get worse. Turns out we were wrong, as of a few hours ago Jack along with his wife Janet Drake were found dead.   
Learn more here > 𝙽𝚎3𝚜𝙱/𝚝𝚈.𝚌𝚘𝚖

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 4:46pm  
@𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚃𝚘𝚈𝚘𝚞 I’m glad you decided that I was okay with you publicizing my parents death Vicky. It’s not like I would have liked to be asked if I wanted this information shared first. 

———

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 ✔️ 6:03pm  
I might have not been successful when it came to taking over Gotham, but frankly, I have never been happier than right now. 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:05pm  
..I’m almost scared to ask you why you’re so happy..

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚜𝚂𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚛 ✔️ 6:06pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Two no good, millionaires have passed, and because of that, I am beyond thrilled.

———

𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐒𝐮𝐩 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐲𝐨 𝐛𝐨𝐢 𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇𝐨𝐨𝐝

Your savior: You thought you could escape me, but in the end I will always be there. Watching over you. 

I’m an orphan now: Okay Santa   
I’m an orphan now: Also how did you get my number?

Your savior: I am the almighty Hood dont question my abilities 

I’m an orphan now: Right. Well can I at least change my ID?

Your Savior: No

I’m an orphan now: Someone’s petty 

Your Savior: You’re right I am and I don’t care

I’m an orphan now: So is there a reason you texted me? I imagine you went through a lot of trouble to get my number.

Your Savior: I just wanted to say congratulations 

I’m an orphan now: for?

Your Savior: Your parents are dead. Congrats

I’m an orphan: Yeah, bye

Your Savior: Nuh-uh come back! I wasn’t done making fun of you for loosing your parents 

I’m an orphan now: I’m going to say this once and only once. I don’t care what you think of me, I don’t care how mad you are at me, I do. Not. Care. What you hold against me. But don’t you dare ever, and I mean ever speak of my parents like their lives meant nothing.  
I’m an orphan now: You might not like the rich folk, and I’m not saying my parents weren’t like the rest of the bratty rich. But they are MY parents. You don’t get judge them, you didn’t grow up with them. I did. 

Your Savior: I didn’t think you would do it   
Your Savior: Looks like you do know how to stand up for yourself afterall

I’m an orphan now: And it looks like you know how to be an inconsiderate idiot 

Your Savior: You’re slowly gaining respect replacement. Congrats 

I’m an orphan now: I don’t want your congratulations. Now do me a favor and leave me alone. 

Your Savior: See ya around replacement   
𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 

Your Savior: Wow. Left on read, didn’t think that would ever happen to me 

——

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 9:03am  
Thank you for all of your condolences but please stop saying they deserved to die. No person deserves to die (other than the Joker), just because you don’t agree with that persons actions does not mean you should hate them (unless if they’re the Joker). 

——

𝐆𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐲 @𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 ✔️ 4:03pm  
Tonight we will be discussing the drama involving the Drakes death, for information tune in tonight on the Gordan Godfrey Tonight show at 6:30pm EST. 

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 6:06pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 The fact that I wasn’t aware you were going to talk about my parents death until I saw it on TV makes me aggravated. One: you did not ask for permission to talk about their deaths, and two: you gave them a bad rep and told the audience rumors about them instead of facts. I do not appreciate you talking about my parents in such a way.

——

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 7:13pm  
@/sleepdeprivedzombie is going offfffff!

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 7:15pm  
Can you blame him? People keep publicizing his parents death and making it a deal when it doesn’t need to be. 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 7:18pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 While I agree with you, you have to remember the Drakes were “celebrities” in their own way. So of course their deaths are going to be publicized like this. 

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 7:22pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 I know that but it doesn’t mean that all of sudden people get to drag the Drakes through the mud because they died. What happened to respecting the dead?

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 7:24pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 I’m not saying we shouldn’t respect them but I’m also not saying that the Drakes were amazing people. They did things that were illegal and got away with it because of their money. There’s even an investigation showing that they neglected their son. 

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 7:26pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 No one is perfect. And yes, I will admit they did questionable things, and the whole neglecting their son thing is of right now, no more than a rumor. Tim Drake has said multiple times “They weren’t the best parents, and like every other human they had there flaws. Still they tried there best for me and I, for one, know they loved me.”

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 7:28pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 That doesn’t mean the rumors aren’t true. Most evidence they have shows clearly that he was neglected. Many children who are neglected don’t realize they are because that’s how they grey up. They think that’s the norm. So yes, there’s still a possibility that he was neglected. 

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 7:32pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 That doesn’t mean it should be publicized. If you went through something like neglect or abuse would you want it to be public? The answer is probably no. So if you wouldn’t want that to be publicized then why would Tim?

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 7:35pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 I get it I do. I just don’t agree with making the Drakes look like they never did something wrong when they did. I understand not publicizing everything but at the same thats what social media does; it publicizes. Especially when that person was a “celebrity.”

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 7:36pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 I understand both sides of your conversation but if you would do kindly move it somewhere else I would appreciate that. 

——

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 12:00pm  
“Life is a rollercoaster.” Yes, well I would like off this rollercoaster. Thank you and goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp....the Drakes are dead now


	29. Spoiler Alert:She’s back and she has bricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you to NobodyTheHope for giving me some ideas for this chapter.

𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐆𝐢𝐫𝐥 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 ✔️ 3:33pm  
I feel like Gotham just gives birth to vigilantes at this point.

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 3:36pm  
Spoiler alert: You’re not wrong 

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:37pm  
@𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 When did you make an account? 

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 3:38pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 The second I threw a brick at your face 

𝐁𝐨𝐢 𝐢𝐦 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝙱𝚘𝚢 ✔️ 3:41pm  
@𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 Wait you’re the one that gave Rob a concussion?

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 3:43pm  
@𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚋𝚘𝚢 The one and only 

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐲 @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 ✔️ 3:45pm  
@𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 The legend herself joins Twitter!

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 3:47pm  
I know, I know, it’s insane seeing someone with such a high profile like myself join twitter. But try to not fangirl to much I’m just like the rest of you: a person dressed up in pajamas fighting crime

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️3:48pm  
@𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 High profile? 

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 3:50pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Yes, I’m practically Bruce Wayne at this point. That’s how high profile I am.

𝐁𝐨𝐢 𝐢𝐦 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝙱𝚘𝚢 ✔️3:51pm  
@𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 Woah, I’m honored to have talked to someone of such a high profile. 

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐲 @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 ✔️ 3:53pm  
@𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 Truly you are a ✨l e g e n d✨ 

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 3:56pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 ✨y e s✨

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 3:57pm  
I regret opening Twitter 

———

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 6:33pm  
I want to be a cat. They literally just do whatever the heck they want and don’t care what others think. 

———

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 12:33pm  
Twitter killed my other account so this is me coming back to life for the second time. 

———

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 1:05pm  
Sometime I wondered why I came back to life the first go around...but then I remember it wasn’t to take over Gotham. No, it was to gain a cult online, that is my true purpose for being here. 

———

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 2:32pm  
Social experiment: How quickly can I get verified on here? 

———

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 2:36pm  
@𝚃𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 You better verify @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 or she will literally close this whole platform down.

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 2:38pm  
That is true.

———

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 9:21am  
It’s been two days and I’m still not verified. What’s going on Twitter? Hm? Where’s my verification? Where is it?

———

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 10:32pm  
It’s been three days and I’m still not verified. @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 get my bricks ready I’m about to show Twitter why I deserve to be verified.

———

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 6:02pm  
...I’m sad. I’m still not verified. It’s been four days, FOUR DAYS!

———

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 1:03pm  
Two weeks later AND I AM FINALLY VERIFIED! WOO!

𝐒𝐩𝐞𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐛𝐲 @𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚜𝚎 ✔️ 1:06pm  
YESSSSS YOURE FINALLY GETTING THE RECOGNITION YOU DESERRVVVEEEE! LETS GO LEGENDDDD!!

𝐁𝐨𝐢 𝐢𝐦 𝐬𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝙱𝚘𝚢 ✔️ 1:07pm  
Congratulations!

𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐆𝐢𝐫𝐥 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 ✔️ 1:09pm  
YESS! BLONDES UNITE!!

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 1:11pm  
How much did you blackmail them?

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 1:14pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 I didn’t blackmail them I just tweeted about wanting to be verified 300 times every day these pass two weeks.

𝐁𝐨𝐲 𝐖𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 @𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ✔️ 1:15pm  
@𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 So torture?

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️1:16pm  
@𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 ....yes

———

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 4:23am  
Why do people even follow @/𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚍𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚣𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ? I get people think he’s funny but it’s so freaking obvious that half of his “jokes” aren’t jokes. (1/2)

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 4:24am  
And for everyone to just take his obvious depressive “jokes” as a literal joke no doubt makes him feel idiotic for thinking someone would maybe catch on. That’s all I have to say. (2/2) 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 7:03am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 I mean it could all just be an actual joke and you’re looking to hard into it.

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 7:05am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 They are not jokes

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 7:07am  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 But how do you know?

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 7:08am  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Just a..hunch I guess

———

𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐁𝐫𝐨 𝐰𝐞‘𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐝 

Khan:Heeeeeeyyy Tim, you on?

I am darkness: No

Khan:LiAr

I am darkness: No

Khan:Right so since you are on I wanted to ask you some questions 

I am darkness:I already have to deal with idiots on my socials asking me questions non stop. I rather not have to answer anymore

Khan:Too bad

I am darkness: Seriously?

Khan:Yes

I am darkness:I hate you sometimes 

Khan:Sometimes  
Khan:Any way, so I was on Twitter ya know browsing when I came across something interesting.

I am darkness:Memes?

Khan:Yes but no

I am darkness:???

Khan:So you know of Ghost of Gotham right?

I am darkness:Right. I forgot you followed them spiritually even tho they don’t post often and you don’t live in Gotham

Khan:Shut up  
Khan:Have you seen his latest tweets?

I am darkness:Yeah they’re about me

Khan:Yeah they are

I am darkness:is there something I’m missing here?

Khan:What are the tweets about?

I am darkness:Me? I told you that

Khan:I know but like what he’s talking about

I am darkness:Top tier grammar 

Khan:You know what I’m talking about

I am darkness:Do I?

Khan:Yes you do.  
Khan:Is Ghost right? Are they not jokes?

I am darkness:What do you think?

Khan:I always thought they were but I’m starting to think that they’re not

I am darkness:So you agree with Ghost then?

Khan:Well I’m not going to agree with anything until Ik it’s true

I am darkness:What would you do if it was?

Khan:Talk to you, see if there’s anything I can do to help

I am darkness:I don’t need help. I’m fine

Khan:So Ghost is telling the truth when it comes to your jokes?

I am darkness:Maybe

Khan:Maybe usually equals yes when it comes to you 

I am darkness:Since when?

Khan:Since always  
Khan:Moving on. Is he right? If he is you don’t have to worry about me thinking less of you or anything. I just want to make sure you know you have me in your corner to help you

I am darkness:Yea I get sad but everyone gets sad it’s not just a me thing

Khan:Yeah I know..It’s just you’ve made jokes about death before and if that you saying that you want to die I just want to be there to help.

I am darkness: Thats kind of you Kon but I’m fine

Khan:Promise to tell me if you’re ever feeling really down?

I am darkness: Only if you promise to do the same

Khan: I promise to tell you if I’m ever feeling really down

I am darkness:Then I promise to do the same

Khan:Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tim just outed himself and yes, he is now pretending he didn’t :)


	30. So many theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a chapter~

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 3:04am  
[A picture of donuts is shown] Donuts :)

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 3:06am  
How did you get donuts a 3am?????

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 3:08am  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 By buying them

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 3:09am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 At three am??????

𝐁𝐥𝐮𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐝 @𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ✔️ 3:10am  
@𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 Do you want the donuts or not?

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 3:12am  
@𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 ....yes

———

𝐊𝐅 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐊𝐅𝐂 @𝙺𝚒𝚍𝙵𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 ✔️ 3:26am  
[A picture of donuts are shown] Donuts :)

———

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 4:16pm  
Do you ever look at someone and just think, “Damn they’re hot.” Because same.

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 4:18pm  
@𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 Literally everyday when I wake up and see myself in the mirror 

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 4:20pm  
You’re going to be the only one ever thinking that about you.

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 4:21  
@𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 Someone’s salty

———

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 12:33am  
Sleep is my greatest foe. We will never be able to agree on what my body needs.

———

𝐅𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐮𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 4:15pm  
@𝙹𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚁𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 Jaaaaaaammmmmmmiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee

𝐁𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐩 @𝙹𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚁𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 4:17pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 Yes?

𝐅𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐮𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 4:18pm  
@𝙹𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚁𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 I love you 

𝐁𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐩 @𝙹𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚁𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 4:19pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 I know 

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐨 @𝙲𝚊𝚕𝚕𝙼𝚎𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 4:21pm  
Geez way to make us singles feel more lonely than we already were.

𝐅𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐮𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 4:22pm  
@𝙲𝚊𝚕𝚕𝙼𝚎𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 You’re welcome 

𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐨 @𝙲𝚊𝚕𝚕𝙼𝚎𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 4:23pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 That wasn’t me thanking you

𝐅𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐮𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 4:24pm  
@𝙲𝚊𝚕𝚕𝙼𝚎𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚎 I know

𝐁𝐞𝐚𝐦 𝐦𝐞 𝐮𝐩 @𝙹𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚁𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 4:26pm  
@𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌 Are you trying to get murdered?????

𝐅𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐟𝐮𝐞𝐥𝐬 𝐦𝐞 @𝙱𝚊𝚛𝚝𝙰𝙶𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 4:27pm  
Not currently @𝙹𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚎𝚁𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜

———

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 12:48pm  
I’m gonna pull a quick @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 and theorize real quick. There’s a lot I want to say so click this link for easier read —> 𝚁3𝚊𝙳/𝚈2.𝚌𝚘𝚖 

———

[𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐎𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝] 

Congratulations, you opened the link.  
You most likely want to see my theories or you have butter fingers and hitting this was a complete mistake. Whatever reason, you are here now, so welcome.

There will be several theories in this, so I will list what will be talked about so you can skip to any theory you’d rather hear me talk about. (I’m not going to torture you into reading them all.)

Here’s the list:  
1\. Bruce Wayne possibly dating long time friend Selina Kyle?  
2\. Tim Drake becomes a Wayne?  
3\. Red Hood isn’t actually a bad guy  
4\. The reason of the Drakes death  
5\. Jason Todd-Wayne death faked?

If you’re interested in any of those then continue reading. If not, well then...why are you still here? A quick tw for 2, 3, and 4 they contain talk of death. 

First on my list: Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle possibly dating?

If you live in Gotham then you most likely know that Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle have been seen together on multiple occasions. They were usually spotted together at Galas, charity events, along with other formal events. The two seemed to be good friends, but it turns out they might be more.

Earlier this week Mr. Wayne and Miss Kyle were spotted together going to a high priced restaurant together. Not much is known to of why they were together going to said restaurant, but most think it was a date. 

Many are skeptical of that theory saying, as I quote, “Mr. Wayne has been seen with several women. Just because the two are going out to eat does not signify that they are dating. Mr. Wayne has brought the journalist Louis Lane along with reporter Vicky Vale out to restaurants as well. So in conclusion Selina Kyle and Mr. Wayne aren’t dating.”

Many people actually agreed with that, while others are still skeptical. I, for one do actually think the two are dating. If we were to take a quick trip down memory lane you can find pictures of the two together. 

That’s my opinion on the matter. I may be wrong, I may be right. Guess we will all find out if Bruce Wayne ever decides to talk about the situation between him and Miss Kyle.

Number two: Tim Drake becomes a Wayne?

If you’re not aware of who Tim drake is then...what have you been doing with your life?..Like c’mon. But for those who don’t know who the fifteen years old is, here is a quick summary explaining his spot in social media.

Tim Drake is a fifteen year old, son of the now deceased Jack and Janet Drake. Janet Drake was an archeologist while Jack was an entrepreneur who owned the business ‘Drake Industry’s’. Tim Drake wasn’t well known of until he joined Twitter six months ago. 

He was quick to rise to popularity as he would tweet jokes/random thoughts. Everything seemed to be going well with Tim until his parents were murdered making Tim Drake an orphan. 

Many people have been suspicious of what is all going on with Tim and where he is currently living. Turns out the one and only Bruce Wayne was fostering Tim until he could adopt Tim. So I believe it is safe to say that Tim Drakes name will soon be changing to Tim Wayne. 

Number three: Red Hood isn’t the bad guy.

Many people have mixed feelings about the “villain” Red Hood. Some think that all he is doing is bringing more violence into Gotham. However, I would have to disagree with that. I think the Red Hood is actually taking away from the violence. I don’t agree with all of his actions, but I do, however believe that there is right within them. 

Let’s just think about this real quick. Gotham city is a place that is filled with crime and violence. There are people in Gotham who can kill hundreds of people and get sent an asylum because they are “clinically insane”. 

I understand trying to reform someone, but after that person has killed over and over again you would think that there is no reforming for them. The only thing that separates the “clinically insane” that are in Gotham from the other murders who have been put on death trail is that one wears a little get-up when they go to kill someone. 

Frank Zink was accused of third degree murder. The man was put on death row after he killed one person. Now I’m not saying he doesn’t deserve the death row or anything, this man intentionally murdered someone. But what I am saying is that the Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, along with many more, have murdered people and the only punishment they get is going to an asylum.

The Joker has blown up and killed people for the fun of it. I feel like these people have crossed the line of being “clinically insane” and are just cold-blooded killers. I seriously do not understand why they aren’t put on death trail like Frank Zink was.

Red Hood has the same thought process, and that is why people think he’s “violent”. He’s willing to bring the death sentence to someone who deserves it because the Justice system won’t. While I don’t agree with him deciding who deserves to die and which ones don’t, I do agree with the fact that there are too many people getting away with murder. 

So really, the Red Hood isn’t the bad guy, it’s the idiots who decided that “Hey lets put this guy into an Asylum instead of properly punishing him for killing over hundreds of people.” 

I personally think the Red Hood isn’t complete in the right but he’s not wrong either, I would most likely classify him more as a anti-hero more than anything else. Red Hood is actually a really nice guy, he has morals, he wouldn’t ever hurt an innocent but he still does kill and because he does I see him as an anti-hero. 

Number four: The reason of the Drakes death.

Everything about the Drakes death has been classified so far. However, there was some leaked evidence that has shocked several people. 

Some photos from the Drake case were leaked showing the Drakes dead with feathers surrounding their body. If you aren’t from Gotham then you’re probably really confused to why this is so shocking.

In Gotham there’s an old tale about a “cult” that goes by the name ‘Court of Owls’. Not much is known about them but growing up almost everyone in Gotham memorized the poem about them.

Here’s the poem for those who don’t know it:  
Beware The Court of Owls,  
That watches all the time,  
Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime.  
They watch you at your hearth,  
They watch you in your bed,  
Speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send the Talon for your head.

So yeah, obviously people didn’t want to get onto the bad side of the Court of Owls, real or fake. I’m not going to spend to much on this theory because I don’t want to talk to much about it...but I’m thinking that Drakes possibly got involved with Court somehow, or for into trouble with them.

Either way it looks like the tale may not actually be a tale. 

Number five: Jason Todd-Wayne death faked?

Before I start talking about this I want to clarify that this is a theory. I mean no disrespect towards the Wayne’s in any way.

Now that, that has been said let’s get onto this. I think Jason Todd-Wayne’s death was faked, and I think the Wayne’s don’t know that it was. I’m not really sure how to explain this but you tell me what you see when you see these pictures:

[A picture of the man at question is in a library reading a book silently. He miraculously looks a lot like Jason Todd.]

[A picture of the same man a bit older is at a coffee shop drinking coffee while reading Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice.]

[A picture of the same man is shown to be walking down a street in Gotham.]

Those pictures are the ones who people believe is actually Jason Todd-Wayne. The man looks almost like an older Jason. In the first photo is what surprises me the most. The first picture is of this man when he was younger as you can tell, and he looks exactly like Jason Todd-Wayne. If you thought that was weird check out these photos that I was able to pull from Bruce Wayne’s Instagram.

[A picture of Jason when he was younger is shown. He’s in Wayne Manors library reading.]

[A picture is shown of Bruce, Dick, and Jason all in a coffee shop together. The same coffee shop shown in the other picture with the man.]

[A picture is shown of Jason in Wayne Manors library once more snuggled up on the couch reading Jane Austen’s book Pride and Prejudice.]

While this is all very loose evidence, I find it very weird that this person not only looks like the deceased Jason Todd-Wayne but also has the same hobbies as him. 

Maybe I’m looking to far into it, or maybe Jason isn’t actually dead. I have absolutely no clue, and because I have no clue I can’t really explain on this theory. So, I’ll leave the theorizing up to you. 

Any way that’s the end tell me what you think.  
Socials: @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 - Twitter  
@𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚁𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚖𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚝𝚎 - Instagram  
@𝙸𝚖_𝙽𝚘𝚝_𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 - Reddit 

[𝐋𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐂𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole theory thing wasn’t suppose to sound like a theory. It was suppose to sound more like it was suppose to sound more like they were reporting what they know/think :)


	31. You’re cancelled and you’re cancelled! Everyone’s cancelled!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early chapter~

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 8:18am  
Is everyone just gonna breeze over the fact that @/𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 called out @/𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 about being depressed??

𝐃𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐡 𝐁𝐲 𝐂𝐨𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐞 @𝙲𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎𝙰𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝 8:20am  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Yes, yes we are

———

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:03pm  
I love waking up to see that I’m being tagged by @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 to see that they’re using my name as a way to say they’re going to theorize/become a social media detective. I love it. 

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 2:06pm  
Whenever one has a theory now we all must say: Imma pull a quick ghost real quick. 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:10pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 Forget saying “I have a theory” now it’s “I have a ghost.” 

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 2:11pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 Could you imagine the confusion we would cause people??

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:13pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 I can’t imagine it but I can definitely ghost about it. 

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 2:14pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 Okay but like,,,why leave it there when we could go full Danny Phantom with it? 

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 2:16pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜   
“Dude have you seen this? No one knows what happened.” “GOING GHOST!” 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:17pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 The power we hold is unimaginable! 

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 2:18pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 Just imagine any and all theory channels starting their video with. “Ten people all murdered in one night. Police are unable to identify who the murder is so today we’re GOING GHOST!” 

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 2:20pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜  
I believe we have started something

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 2:22pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 Yes I believe we have started something 

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 2:23pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 We have started something beautiful 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 2:24pm  
@𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 No, you didn’t start something that’s beautiful. You started something that is majestical.

———

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 6:32pm  
“Bruce Wayne possibly dating?”  
*Twitter immediately try’s cancelling him* 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 6:33pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Its what we do best 

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 6:34pm  
@𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Its all we do really 

———

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 3:39am  
Some criminal called me an idiot. I have to thank him for showing me who I truly am, I will now have to add the term ‘idiot’ to my bio. Thank you random criminal 

———

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 11:41pm  
If you guys seriously want to cancel a billionaire, cancel Lex Luthor. He has been arrested so many times but got out of it bc of his money. He’s taken part of so many illegal activities and here you are trying to cancel Bruce Wayne for dating Selina Kyle 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 11:45pm  
@𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 Don’t worry I’m both gen z and apart of cancel culture. Luthors life, career, and existence will be canceled 

𝐈 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐁𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐧𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 11:47pm  
@𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 Here we go again

———

𝗧𝗿𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗛𝗮𝘀𝗵𝘁𝗮𝗴𝘀 

#CancelLuthor

#LuthorIsCancelled 

#BruceWayne

#GoingGhost 

———

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 2:56pm  
One week later and Lex Luthor is not only cancelled but has been arrested and placed into police custody. I can’t- how does Twitter hold so much power?? 

———

𝐓𝐢𝐦 𝐃𝐫𝐚𝐤𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 3:06pm  
I just found out that people literally surrounded Lex Corp and chanted outside his building. Then Superman came and he didn’t stop them but joined them. *Ungodly screeching* 

———

𝐁𝐨𝐢 𝐈𝐦 𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚞𝚙𝚎𝚛𝙱𝚘𝚢 7:10pm  
That moment you find out Lex Luthor was arrested through Twitter- 

———

𝐆𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐧 𝐆𝐨𝐝𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐲 @𝙶𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚢𝚃𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠 4:30pm  
Troubled teenagers rally together and yell at Lex Luthor until he gave himself up to police. Is this really what the next generation will be? Find out more on the Gordan Godfrey Tonight Show at 6:30EST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s the end of Luthor


	32. Let’s become time lords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:
> 
> Death is inevitable: Tim (1)  
> Tired Timmy: Tim (2)
> 
> It’s Brittany bitch: Cassie (1)  
> The big W: Cassie (2)
> 
> I am emo: Kon (1)  
> Sad Supes: Kon (2)
> 
> I am speed:Bart (1)  
> Timeline broketh: Bart (2)
> 
> Have some blue: Jamie (2)
> 
> Edddd: Eduardo (2)

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐆𝐨𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐨 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐞

Death is inevitable:This is it this is how I am going to die 

It’s Brittany Bitch:Wdym?

Death is inevitable:I AM ON THE BRINK OF DEATH AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO USE ABBREVIATIONS??

It’s Brittany Bitch:Yes?

Death is inevitable:Fair

I am speed:How many timelines do I need to break to make sure you don’t die?

Death is inevitable:Far too many   
Death is inevitable:I am about to be forced to live a fate worse than actually dying  
Death is inevitable:Talking to rich people

I am emo:Arent you rich?

Death is inevitable:That has nothing do with this

I am speed:Okay but how many timelines?

Death is inevitable:Abt infinity

It’s Brittany bitch:Why so many?

Death is inevitable:Bruce

It’s Brittany bitch:Ohhh fair

Death is inevitable:Yeah so anyway I’m dying 

I am emo:Can I be in charge of planning your funeral

Death is inevitable:Yes of course you can why would you not be in charge?

It’s Brittany bitch:If you die who is going to plan my funeral?

Death is inevitable:I’ll pull a quick doctor who and become a time lord 

I am speed:I practically am a time lord

I am emo:Destroying and erasing people from timelines is not being a time lord 

I am speed:Close enough 

It’s Brittany bitch:oh. My. God. We have been wasting our lives this whole time   
It’s Brittany bitch:Why be a lame mortal who does nothing but wait for death when we can become time lords

Death is inevitable:Y e s

I am emo:The amount of bands that I could influence to never break up-

I am speed:THE CHAOS

It’s Brittany bitch:It’s settled we’re becoming time lords

Death is inevitable:I will join you all when I rise from the dead 

I am emo:Aight see ya then

It’s Brittany bitch:Have fun try not to become some weird ass zombie 

I am speed:But I want him to become a zombie :((

Death is inevitable:I was thinking vampire so that I can still fit the bat theme

I am emo:genius

It’s Brittany bitch:do it I dare you

Death is inevitable:dare accepted. see you on the other side 

———

𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍:𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐩-

Tired Timmy:Yooooooooo I didn’t dieeeeee

Have some blue:you were dying?

Tired Timmy:oop wrong chat room

Edddd:Well now I’m intrigued 

Have some blue:you and I both

The big W:as long as I get to become a time lord I. Do. Not. Care

Tired Timmy:yeah but imagine how cool it woulda been to have a vampire companion 

Have some blue:I’m lost

Edddd:me too

Timeline broketh:I have to say that would be pretty cool

Sad supes:You know what would had been cooler?  
Sad supes:A companion that wouldn’t try killing you

Tired Timmy:I would never try doing such things!

The big w:even as a vampire

Tried Timmy:Eh depends if I get the blood I need to properly fuel me

Have some blue:Bart just filled me in on everything and all I have to say is that this is the most majestical plan I have ever seen or heard of in my life

Tired Timmy:glad you recognize greatness when you see it

Edddd:I’m still lost

Sad supes:my question is which doctor would you be Cassie?

The big w:Matt Smiths version obv

Tired Timmy:you can’t be him

The big w:why not?

Tired Timmy:bc hes my fav doctor out of all them and I want to be him 

The big w:well he’s my favorite too so get over it

Tired Timmy:THAT IS NOT FAIR AND YOU KNOW IT 

Edddd:who is Matt Smith?

Timeline broketh:Why not just go back in time and steal the title of being Matt Smith from Cassie?

Tired Timmy:GENIUS

The big W:I will not allow such things to happen 

Tired Timmy:Good thing you aren’t the one in charge 

The big W:now that’s just rude

Edddd:can someone please explain what this all means to me?

Sad supes:can I be someone’s companion?

Tired:you can be mine 

Timeline broketh:what about mee?

Have some blue:you can be mine 

Timeline broketh:yay!

Edddd:WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEAN??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no clue what this is. You’re as confused as I am


	33. EvEn MoRe ThEoRiEs

𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎✔️ 2:16pm   
I love theories.

———

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 2:23pm  
Djebiehsiwn all of my theories are proving to be true 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 2:24pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 I’ve trained you well 

———

𝐕𝐢𝐜𝐤𝐲 𝐕𝐚𝐥𝐞 @𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚃𝚘𝚈𝚘𝚞 ✔️ 6:30pm  
Bruce Wayne adopts again? To find out more click here —> 𝙽3𝙱𝚐2𝚞.𝚅𝚅𝚊13𝚀

𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎✔️7:01pm  
@𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚃𝚘𝚈𝚘𝚞 NO WAY! BRUCE WAYNE ADOPTED AGAIN??!? 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 7:04pm  
@𝙽𝚎𝚠𝚜𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚃𝚘𝚈𝚘𝚞 @𝚂𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚉𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 Never have I ever been so grateful to have followed you on here

———

𝐀𝐝𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐞 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 6:13am  
Can some one please explain why the Red Hood is in Paris?????? 

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 6:15am  
@𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 Woah, the Red Hood is in Paris?! No way! Why do you think he’s there?

𝐀𝐝𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐞 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 6:16am  
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 ....Did the Red Hood just respond to me? 

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 6:17am  
@𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 He did? When????

𝐀𝐝𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐞 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 6:18am  
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 I am so confused 

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 6:19am  
@𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 Why?

𝐀𝐝𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐞 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 6:21am  
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍 So many reasons almost all of them have to do with you 

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 6:23am  
@𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 Oh..well did you at least find out why the Red Hood is in Paris?

𝐀𝐝𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐞 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 6:24am  
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 You ARE the Red Hood!

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 6:25am  
@𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 Holy shit I am! Why didn’t you tell me earlier??

𝐀𝐝𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐞 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 6:26am  
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 ...I am so confused...

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 6:27am  
@𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 Me too. You’re a very a confusing person 

𝐀𝐝𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐞 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 6:28am   
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 ....

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 6:29am  
@𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 So, I’m guessing you didn’t figure out why the Red Hood is in Paris then? 

𝐀𝐝𝐝 𝐚 𝐛𝐢𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐜𝐞 @𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 6:30am  
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 ....

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 6:31am  
@𝚃𝚑𝚎𝙵𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝙱𝚊𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 Is that a no? I’ll take it as a no 

———

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚁𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦 

Stoplight Robin: Are you on?

Ghost: Possibly 

Stoplight Robin: U free to talk?

Ghost: Yea. something up?

Stoplight Robin: Nah I just wanted to know what you thought about the whole Jason Todd being alive thing 

Ghost: It’s an interesting theory I’ll give you that 

Stoplight Robin: Yeah..you saw that Tim Drake got adopted by Bruce Wayne right?

Ghost: Yeah I saw that 

Stoplight Robin: You also saw the video of Bruce and Selina confirming they’re dating right?

Ghost: Yup saw that too

Stoplight Robin: Then have you also realized how the GCPD has asked help from Batman with the Drakes case?

Ghost: I thought that was a rumor 

Stoplight Robin: No last night I saw Batman and Robin talking to Jim Gordan abt it. They think that whoever killed the Drakes might be a bigger problem then originally thought

Ghost: Yeah okay what does this have to do with anything?

Stoplight Robin: Almost every single one of my theories were correct so who’s to say I’m not right abt Jason too

Ghost: Jason Todd died. How do you propose he came back to life?

Stoplight Robin: His death was faked obviously 

Ghost: How? There was an autopsy and everything. You can’t base your facts off of pictures. Sure that man has similar hobbies and does look like a slightly older Jason Todd but that doesn’t mean that’s him 

Stoplight Robin: I know I can’t just go off pictures. I looked into it Ghost, the Wayne’s story for Jason’s death doesn’t line up or make sense. They’re lying about something 

Ghost: What do you mean their story for Jason’s death doesn’t make sense?

Stoplight Robin: Bruce Wayne stated that Jason wanted better schooling so they enrolled him in a prestigious school across seas. However he died before he could make to said destination. But Jason was still enrolled on GA at the time and when asked Bruce wouldn’t tell press what school he was going to. It doesn’t make sense. Why would Jason still be enrolled at GA if he was moving schools, and why was GA not notified of the transfer??

Ghost: I think you’re just looking too far into this

Stoplight Robin: Maybe but you can’t tell me it’s a bit weird

Ghost: I’ll admit there’s definitely some holes in their story but even then you can’t expect every story to be perfect. The Wayne’s provided what they knew and because they don’t know everything there is going to be some holes in their story

Stoplight Robin: I know that! I just have this feeling you know? Something just doesn’t make sense

Ghost: Then make it make sense

Stoplight Robin: What? 

Ghost: C’mon you think I figured out half the stuff I know by giving up because something didn’t make sense? Things won’t always make sense that’s why have to put together what’s missing. What is making it not make sense 

Stoplight Robin: I told you why it doesn’t make sense! The Wayne’s story is everywhere yet well constructed at the same time. It’s like they’re only telling part of a story or that the story they told is a cover up for something else. It doesn’t make any sense!

Ghost: But why would the Wayne’s have to cover anything up?

Stoplight Robin: I don’t know!!

Ghost: Think. Why would the Wayne’s have to come up with a cover up story 

Stoplight Robin: Because they’re hiding something 

Ghost: Right. We already been over that. What else?

Stoplight Robin: I don’t know what you want me to say

Ghost: Think Duke. Why do people come up with lies?

Stoplight Robin: To keep people from finding out the truth

Ghost: Exactly. 

Stoplight Robin: But what would the Wayne’s have to hide

Ghost: Why don’t you take a wild guess

Stoplight Robin: Dude

Ghost: Hm?

Stoplight Robin: Are you seriously hinting towards what I think you’re hinting towards?

Ghost: I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me your thought process

Stoplight Robin: The Wayne’s came up with a cover up story because they’re living a second life 

Ghost: Continue 

Stoplight Robin: Jason died as Robin. Robin died and was replaced with a different kid to make it look like Robin could never die, like an unstoppable force..just like Batman

Ghost: What else? 

Stoplight Robin: Bruce Wayne is Batman.. so that makes Dick Grayson Nightwing and Tim Drake he has to be Robin right?

Ghost: Okay what about Jason? How does he fit into this?

Stoplight Robin: I don’t know..why would the Wayne’s fake his death?

Ghost: Who said they faked it?

Stoplight Robin: You lost me 

Ghost: What if Jason actually died and just came back?

Stoplight Robin: But how? How would he come back

Ghost: Well, if the Wayne’s are secretly the bats then don’t you think that there’s a large possibility that there is someone out there who knows their secret and would love to use one of the bats associates against him? Even if that meant bringing that person back to life? 

Stoplight Robin: You mean, you think Jason actually died and someone else brought him back?

Ghost: Thats exactly what I’m saying

Stoplight Robin: But how? How is that possible?

Ghost: How is it possible that a man can run faster than the speed of sound? How is it that there’s a whole island of woman warriors we never knew about? How is it that there’s a whole city of people that breathe, and live underwater? When you compare Jason coming back from the dead next to every weird phenomenon that has happened on this earth then it’s not too far of a stretch to say he came back to life.

Stoplight Robin: I know that but how? Did Jason have some meta gene in him that allowed him to come back to life?

Ghost: Remember what I said. There are bad people out there that will do anything they can to get under Batman’s skin. Even if that means bringing his son back from the dead 

Stoplight Robin: I know that! It just doesn’t make sense 

Ghost: Are you free tomorrow?

Stoplight Robin: Yes..Why?

Ghost: Do you know of Radu’s coffee shop? 

Stoplight Robin: Yeah that’s in downtown Gotham right?

Ghost: Yeah it is. Tomorrow around 4:15pm I will be there. If you want to discuss this subject further then meet me there. I’ll be sitting at the first window seat on the right

Stoplight Robin: Wait.. Are you serious?? I don’t even know who you are or how old you are!

Ghost: I’m sixteen and as for I am..well you’ll find out if you come.

Stoplight Robin: I don’t make any promises..but if I feel like it, I’ll go.

Ghost: Til’ we speak again then 

Stoplight Robin: Til’ we speak again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chat/social media fanfic has more plot than my actual stories do it’s kinda sad :/


	34. Coffee shops and meet ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter because ~inspiration~

Duke couldn’t believe what he was about to do. This, most likely one of the dumbest tings hes ever done, especially because he lives in Gotham. His footsteps were heavy with dread as he continued his path towards his location. 

He has a plan for when he gets there, (it would be an idiot move to not have a plan) he would walk into the coffee shop, pretend to be a regular customer then check out who’s in the seat Ghost told him he would be at. If the person in the seat looks the age he was told then he would maybe go meet up with Ghost. That was a maybe though; this is downtown Gotham, it has a reputation of being the more dangerous side of Gotham. 

Ghost did go missing for three years, and by missing Duke means the dude didn’t appear active on social media for three years. That’s sketchy, really, really sketchy. For all Duke knows Ghost could’ve gotten kidnapped and now Ghost is trying lure him in. It’s Gotham, literally anything could happen. 

Plus Duke thought about it. Ghost said they’re sixteen that would mean that when they first made their account, Ghost was twelve or thirteen. And thats— there just no way. Ghost took pictures of Batman and Robin in the middle of the night and came up with these crazy theories. There was no way a thirteen year old could do that. 

Nothing seemed to line up with the timeline Duke was able to create which one: is frustrating and two: the only reason Duke is actually going to the coffee shop. He just wants to see who is there, and its not like Ghost knows what he looks like. Duke has never posted a picture of his face on social media, the idea of random people seeing his face made him feel uncomfortable. He isn’t sure how celebrity’s deal with their face being everywhere on the internet. 

Duke sighs, trying to get his thought process back on track; he needed to be prepared for anything. He looks up to see the sign of Radu’s coffee shop and takes a moment to process what’s he’s doing and how dumb it is before walking in.

The smell of coffee and bread instantly overwhelm his senses. It was like when you would go to a store and walk into the candle isle and smell all the different scents; it was delightful. Duke softly smiled, trying to push down his rising anxiety. Duke walks towards the counter taking a few deep breaths, ‘Just act normal’. Theres no line (which really isn’t surprising) so the person behind the counter is immediately questioning him on what he would like, Duke responds asking for a simple black coffee. When the cashier places the order he pays and waits to the side for his drink. 

Duke looks around, taking in his surroundings along with escape routes in case something does happen. There’s a couple of people there; two people near the entrance, they’re sitting together, laptops open as they both type their life’s away. Another person behind him, they’re sitting on their own. The person is eating a bagel while looking down at their phone. 

He takes a deep breath before allowing his eyes to drift over to where Ghost said they would be. He can feel his heartbeat moving beating than it should be, but he looks anyway. 

What Duke saw was not what he expected. Tim Wayne (Robin in questioning) was right there. He sat there without a single care in the world as he drank his coffee, looking at something on his phone. 

His coffee was placed on the counter giving Duke the perfect reason to tear his eyes off of Timothy freaking Wayne. Duke decides to take his coffee and sit on the opposite side of the coffee shop. He pulls out his phone and quickly messages Ghost, something is off he just doesn’t know what. 

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: The force is strong in this chat room

Stoplight Robin: Hey

Ghost: Hi

Stoplight Robin; I was just wondering if you were actually serious abt the whole meeting up at the coffee shop thing

Ghost: Yes, very serious

Stoplight Robin: Oh..okay. Are you there right now?

Ghost: Yes in the exact seat i said i would be in 

Stoplight Robin: Are you pulling my leg right now?  
Ghost: What? No. And who even says that anymore?  
Stoplight Robin: There’s no way youre actually there

Ghost: I’m afraid I’m not following 

Stoplight Robin: I am in the shop, okay? There’s no freaking way that you are Tim Wayne

Ghost: Oh so that was you who walked in and stood very awkwardly while waiting for your coffee

Stoplight Robin; I WAS NOT STANDING AWKWARDLY!  
Stoplight Robin: Also you can see me ?

Ghost: The shop is not that big Duke, i can see you from my seat 

Stoplight Robin: Right

Ghost: So, you gonna join me for some coffee or are you going to drink it alone like that other person who is staring at their phone sadly?

———

Duke didn’t even think to respond, he stood up and walked over to Ghost— Tim and took a seat across from him. 

Tim tucks his phone away and looks up at Duke with a small smile, it makes him feel weird. “Be honest with me, are you actually Ghost?” 

“The one and only.”

“There’s no way.” The disbelief is relevant in his voice as Duke try’s to piece this all together. This is all so confusing, even for Gotham.

Tim doesn’t give any hints towards what he’s thinking on which frustrates Duke. Tims smile becomes a comforting smile, “I can assure you there is a way.”  
The expression didn’t fit what Tim said and it made Duke want to punch something because it made him feel like Tim was lying about something. His expression was one someone would give to another for comfort but the words sounded dark and mischievous. 

“Explain.” 

“Explain what?” Ghost— Tim asks.

“Everything. How youre Ghost and the conversation we had yesterday.”

“Right.” Tim nods, and takes a sip of his coffee before continuing. “I’m Ghost because i created the account three years ago when i was thirteen and found out social media was a thing. I wasn’t really sure what people did on any social media platform so i just chose one and created an account. I came up with the name Ghost because i had been stalking Batman and Robin since i was nine and neither had noticed.”

Duke cut Tim off because again, something was not lining up. “Since you were nine? There’s no way! You would’ve died or got caught or something!”

“Yeah, youre right. I really should’ve died, and it was really dumb of me to do what I did but I was a huge fanboy and I didn’t care. Anyway I began posting my pictures to social media and I got big, quick. Apparently I was doing the impossible and every Gothamite who came across my profile, followed. A lot of people found my profile reassuring because they got to see a different side of the bats. 

“I had freelancing reporters and journalist ask if I would take pictures for them and so on. Then I continued to grow and grow, so i began posting theories. I didn’t have anyone else in my life that would listen to me ramble about how you know who is Batman, so what better place than Twitter? I had over 500,000 people following me, surely someone would find it interesting right?”

“Wait, so did Batman actually break into your place.”

Tim nods, “Yeah, it was an interesting night.”

Duke places his head in his hands and sighs in defeat; this is all insane, and hes having trouble making sense of it all. Why can’t one thing just make sense??

“Okay, okay, what about the whole Jason thing?”

Tim sips his coffee, thinking over his words carefully, “Well, you’re not wrong.”

Duke perks up at that, “I’m not?”

“No, youre actually around ninety-eight percent right.”

“This is crazy.” Dukes expression melts into something like excitement and shock.

“Mhm. I talked to B about you, he said you’re ability to put things together is impressive.”

“B? Who the- oh my god B stands for Batman, doesn’t it?!”

Tim shrugs, “That and Bruce, but yes, it does.”

Okay, Duke isn’t freaking out. What? Him freak out? Never! No, hes calm, cool, and collected. So what if he was right about Bruce Wayne being Batman? Thats nothing, Tim figured that out before he did, (he got the idea from Ghost anyway) and Duke knew he was right, he put it together awhile ago. So hes cool, and relaxed because this old news-

Tim laughs causing Duke to look up from his coffee, “What?”

Tim shakes his head, “It’s nothing. I just can tell youre freaking out about being right.”

“Oh.”

“Not to worry, I was the same way.” 

Dukes nods and goes back to looking back down at his coffee. He takes a deep breath to calm himself before remembering something causing him to jerk his head up. “Holy shit, Jason Todd is alive!”

“Yup, and hes already committed arson.” A pause, “And some murder.”

“What?“ Because what? Could he be anymore blunt? Was Duke suppose to follow? Because he’s not.

“Red Hood. Hes the Red Hood.”

“Oh. My. God. Are you serious?”

“Very. Yes.”

Jason Todd, the deceased Robin, is the Red Hood..

“Wait, how did Jason come back?”

Tim finishes his coffee and places the to-go cup to the side. “Well, you see theres this group of assassins that have access to a green pool that can bring people back life. They got ahold of Jasons body and practically baptized him in the green pool, then bing-bada-boom Jason came back to life.” 

“That made no sense whatsoever.”

‘Yeah, its not the easiest thing to explain or understand. But in summary, Jason died to the Joker, an assassin group stole his body and brought him back making him a bit insane.”

“Oh, well thats just lovely.”

“Right?” Tim takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the time. “I’d love to stay and discuss this further but if I don’t get going I’ll be late for my training session with Dick.”

“Training session?

“Robin, remember?” He stands up tucking away his phone once more; he grabs his empty coffee cup. “It was nice meeting you Duke, if you ever wanna meet up again just tell me when and where.” Tim turns to leave but before he steps away, he pauses and turns back to look at Duke. “Oh and uh don’t go around telling people what you know alright? Don’t post anything about it either, bad people might try to figure out who you are so they can get info from you. So its important you don’t say anything to anyone.”

Duke nods, “Right, yeah, you can trust me. I wont tell a single soul. I promise.”

“Good. Have a nice day Duke.” With that Tim turns again this time leaving the building as well as throwing away his cup on the way out.

Now Duke sits alone in the coffee shop trying to register all that happened. This is crazy, even for Gotham. He deflates in his seat and looks up at the ceiling; Jason Todd Wayne is actually alive, and the Waynes are the Bats.

Gotham. Gotta love the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my poor excuse of actually trying to write. I couldn’t figure out a way to make this into chat/social media chapter without making it weird so yeah.
> 
> Enjoy this because its probably going to be awhile until the next chapter comes out


	35. Discussions over thinking gargoyles

𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐁𝐫𝐨 𝐰𝐞‘𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐳𝐞𝐝

Birdie: ...

Clone boy: ???

Birdie: Give me a second I’m currently busy fighting myself mentally

Clone boy: Oh..okay   
Clone boy: Hey it’s been a while you good?

Birdie: Just fine   
Birdie: I lost the fight if you were wondering 

Clone boy: I was actually. When you say you lost what do you mean by that

Birdie: It’s nothing

Clone boy: Tim where are you?

Birdie: My room

Clone boy: Are you lying?

Birdie: Maybe

Clone boy: Tim where are you?

Birdie: My thinking gargoyle 

Clone boy: You have those?

Birdie: Multiple yes 

Clone boy: Okay well you mind sharing what you were thinking on said thinking gargoyle 

Birdie: I do mind and I rather not 

Clone boy: Okay fine that’s cool you don’t have to tell me but if it’s alright with you I’d like to continue talking 

Birdie: I’m fine with talking 

Clone boy: Okay what do you want to talk abt?

Birdie: I don’t care 

Clone boy: Okay..what abt the whole Lex Luthor thing?

Birdie: Oh yes that was an amazing day

Clone boy: Yea it rlly was Luthors face was priceless when he tried to call a helicopter only to realize Superman was there on the helipad keeping him from leaving

Birdie: Ikr? It’s a bit of a dull way for Lex to go out too. I mean his whole thing was being an evil mastermind that was able to outsmart Superman himself only to be taken down by a bunch of teens

Clone boy: That, that was priceless and ofc it happened that week I was with ma and pa

Birdie: Sacrifices had to be made 

Clone boy: Unfortunately 

Birdie: At least u weren’t the only one to make a sacrifice. I mean I did too

Clone boy: Oh yeah?

Birdie: Yea I had to deal with the weird proud judgement that came from B

Clone boy: Oh bless your poor soul it’s been through much

Birdie: So so much 

Clone boy: I just got yelled at by ma 

Birdie: Oh?

Clone boy: Yea she got mad cuz I was laughing too loud apparently and she’s trying to sleep 

Birdie: Oh. 

Clone boy: “Oh”? “Oh”? Is all you have to say? I am in pain! I’ve been chewed out by one of the best people on the planet. I might cry 

Birdie: If you cry I’ll laugh more

Clone boy: Wow. Feeling the love.

Birdie: I’ll laugh out love if it makes you feel any better

Clone boy: Oh yes that makes me feel elated thank you

Birdie: My pleasure 

Clone boy: Okay srsly stop making me laugh I’m gonna get chewed out again

Birdie: I can’t help that I’m a natural comedian 

Clone boy: Natural? You sure abt that?

Birdie: Why of course it’s a part of the Robin package

Clone boy: Is that right?

Birdie: Yes it is 

Clone boy: Mhmmmm

Birdie: It’s true you’ve worked with me you know I’m hilarious 

Clone boy: Only this once will I give you the benefit of the doubt only this once 

Birdie: Is that suppose to like make me feel validated or something?

Clone boy: I mean if it does then sure but that’s not what I was directly going for

Birdie: Whatever you say 

Clone boy: youre lucky you’re an cute idiot bc if u weren’t well..that would be a bit sad

Birdie: I’m cute?

Clone boy: Well I mean sure

Birdie: Why do I feel like that was just you trying to give me a pleasing answer

Clone boy: No, no I mean it 

Birdie: Mhm 

Clone boy: Don’t make me fly to Gotham and slap you for being an idiot. Accept the complement 

Birdie: Is it even a complement tho? When you added idiot I feel like you cancelled out the complement part

Clone boy: well just ignore the idiot part then

Birdie: Idk if I can the word idiot will forever be engraved in brain now bc of u 

Clone boy: my bad?

Birdie: your bad

Clone boy: Alright stop I’m laughing again 

Birdie: See I am a natural comedian u can’t even deny it anymore I’ve made you laugh to many times to not be on comedian level of funny

Clone boy: Whatever makes u feel better

———

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 2:32am  
[A simple photo is shown of Robin sitting on a gargoyle looking down at an electronic smiling] :)

———

Clone boy: WHEJIEMRIW CHECK TWITTER

Birdie: Why?

Clone boy: bc I said so

Birdie:Jeez okay fine I’ll check  
Birdie: I checked there’s nothing there other than a bunch of people freaking out over a green blob and a british child

Clone boy: Check Ghosts account

Birdie: Why?

Clone boy: Just do ittttttt

Birdie: Fine one sec  
Birdie: It’s a picture of me?

Clone boy: Yes

Birdie: Okay?

Clone boy: Is that of you on your thinking gargoyle?

Birdie: Yes 

Clone boy: So then that’s a recent picture!

Birdie: Yes

Clone boy: You don’t rlly seemed to be freaking out abt the fact that someone was able to take a picture of you and you not notice 

Birdie: Eh 

Clone boy: Eh? What is that suppose to mean?

Birdie: No clue

Clone boy: Well anyway I didn’t realize you were out as Robin

Birdie: Well if was out as Tim Drake people would freak and think I was jumper

Clone boy: Fair point

Birdie: I know 

Clone boy: So you’re not actually on patrol then?

Birdie: NoPe I’m suppose to be resting 

Clone boy: Maybe you should actually go try and rest then?

Birdie: I’m doing that on my trusty thinking gargoyle 

Clone boy: youre relaxing thousands of feet up in the sky?

Birdie: Yes?

Clone boy: You concern me 

Birdie: I won’t fall and if I do I have a grapple 

Clone boy: Still

Birdie: Still what?

Clone boy: I worry 

Birdie: Awwwwwwwwwe

Clone boy: I’m serious 

Birdie: I know but there’s no reason to worry ive been coming up to this place since I was like ten 

Clone boy: Ten?

Birdie: I’m from Gotham

Clone boy: You say that like it’s a good explanation to be scaling the side of the building at ten

Birdie: Are you insane? There was no way I could ever scale a building at age ten. There was an elevator 

Clone boy: But the gargoyle part is still high up 

Birdie: That it is 

Clone boy: And you can’t fly

Birdie: Very true 

Clone boy: And hitting the asphalt below you from height would kill you

Birdie: I mean falling onto asphalt from any height can kill you

Clone boy: Not my point

Birdie: But it is mine

Clone boy: Why must you be so stubborn?

Birdie: Again apart of the Robin package 

Clone boy: That part I can confirm is true

Birdie: :D

Clone boy: ??

Birdie: I’m just happy

Clone boy: Oh

Birdie: Yea

Clone boy: Being happy is a good sign right?

Birdie: Yes Kon it is 

Clone boy: Good

Birdie: I think I’ll take your advice and head home now

Clone boy: Yay!!

Birdie: Good night Kon

Clone boy: Good night Tim

———

𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍: 𝐃𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧

Sad Supes: Help

Better than quicksilver: I am here what can I do to assist 

Sad Supes: Well for one pls done phrase your sentences like that and second h e l p

Technically a demigod: Are you dying? Where are you? Do you need backup? Are you bleeding? Feeling light headed? When’s the last time you ate?

Sad Supes: No to all those things and I ate a few hours ago ma cooked dinner

Technically a demigod: So you’re not dying?

Sad Supes: No

Technically a demigod: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PHRASE YOUR SENTENCE LIKE THAG THST THRN?????? I THPUGHT YOU WERE DYING

Sad Supes: Sorry 

Technically a demigod; You better be. You almost sent me into cardiac arrest and I’m too young to experience old people problems

Better than quicksilver: Ha! Now you can’t get onto me about my phrasing!!

Sad Supes: Heeeeeeellllppp meeeee

Technically a demigod: With?

Sad Supes: Understanding emotions

Technically a demigod: Oh I’m not ready for this 

Better than quicksilver: I am! Hit me with your problems Kon!!

Sad Supes: You sound way to energetic to be burden with my problems

Better than quicksilver: Well you aren’t burdening me so that’s why

Sad Supes: Look I’m just confused 

Technically a demigod: Okay.. is there a specific reason to why you’re confused 

Sad Supes: A lot of things really 

Better than quicksilver: Which one is bothering you the most?

Sad Supes: Well that’s the thing they’re all on abt the same level and all abt the same person

Technically a demigod: Good or bad confused 

Sad Supes: I don’t know yet

Technically a demigod: Okay well please explain so that I can see what we’re working with here

Sad Supes: Right..so do you ever see someone and think “I would give everything for them” or just want to run over to them and give them a huge hug and cuddle with them while you watch a movie so that you can keep them close and safe?

Better than quicksilver: I’m going to be frank with you Kon. it sounds like your in love

Sad Supes: Oh

Technically a demigod: I have to agree with Bart but there’s nothing wrong with that Kon everyone falls in love

Sad Supes: Yea but what if it’s a boy?

Better than quicksilver: You know I’m dating Jamie right? There’s nothing wrong with liking guys 

Sad Supes: I know that but until I met this person I never thought about guys that way 

Technically a demigod: Again that’s completely okay Kon you don’t have to have a crush on every guy that walks past you to have a valid reason to like this guy 

Better than quicksilver: Exactly! 

Sad Supes: Okay but what if I felt this way for a girl once to?

Technically a demigod: Again there’s nothing wrong with that

Better than quicksilver: I don’t want to put labels on anything especially if you’re still trying to figure everything out but it sounds to me like you might be bisexual. All I can say is just look up definitions of different sexuality’s and see which one clicks 

Sad Supes: This feels so wrong

Better than quicksilver: You don’t have to look anything up it was just a suggestion 

Sad Supes: no no not that just I don’t understand 

Technically a demigod: you don’t have to understand Kon not right now at least. It’s going to take some time just trust the process 

Sad Supes: What if I don’t like the process?

Better than quicksilver: You don’t have to like it or even trust it you’ll figure yourself out eventually just give it some time. Don’t rush yourself or anything you don’t have to know right now 

Technically a demigod: I agree with what Bart said. It’s gonna take some time and it’s not all gonna click in place at once and if you need help along the way..well that’s why we’re here 

Sad Supes: Thanks

Technically a demigod: ofc and I’m serious if you need to talk abt anything not just this I mean anything we are here 

Better than quicksilver: Yeah like Cassie said 

Sad Supes: Thank you guys like really thank you 

Technically a demigod: Always Kon

Better than quicksilver: ofc!! 

Sad Supes: I think I’m going to go do what Bart suggested...I’ll talk to you guys later

Better than quicksilver: Later!

Technically a demigod: Sounds good take care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Tim quite literally posted a picture of himself under Ghost for fun it’s the Tim thing to do and you can’t tell me otherwise. 
> 
> Next chapter I’m going to hop back onto the main story line (if you can even call it that) so yea.. this was just an excuse for me to write something TimKon :) 
> 
> If you have any ideas for chatnames then please don’t be shy to suggest them. I suck at coming up with stuff like that so if you have a name that you would like to see then pls tell. I’m desperate


	36. Where’s the damn manual book to this thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did something

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 2:33am  
Who the hell let an eggplant become a vigilante 

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚝 2:42am  
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 Who the hell let you on social media platforms?

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 2:44am  
@𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚝 Was that suppose to hurt my feelings or something?

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚝 2:45am   
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 If I was trying to hurt your feelings then I would’ve actually tried to come up with a comeback. I, however, do not like wasting my precious time on people like you.

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 2:46am  
@𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚝 Big talk coming from someone who just cried for ten minutes over waffles

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚝 2:48am   
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 THEY WERE GOOD WAFFLES OKAY.???

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚝 2:48am  
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 also how did you know I cried over them???

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚝 2:48am  
@𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW I HAD WAFFLES????? ARE YOU WATCHING ME????

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 2:49am  
No, I just got back from Gotham and the first day I’m back I’m greeted to an eggplant lying in the Waffle House parking lot crying over a dropped waffle

𝐒𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐫 @𝚂𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚛𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚛𝚝 2:50am  
...oh

𝐏𝐞𝐰 𝐏𝐞𝐰 @𝚁𝚎𝚍𝙷𝚘𝚘𝚍 2:51am  
Oh.

——————

𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐞 𝐖𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐞 @𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚍𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍𝚣𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚎 ✔️ 6:22am  
Do you ever just forget that you were adopted by a billionaire? Because, same.

——————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝✔️ 12:33pm  
People want me to start a yt channel for all my theories and to that I say @𝙸𝚖𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 waddya say? Wanna become the next buzzfeed unsolved?

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 12:56pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 please say yes

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 1:02pm  
I think- I think that, that channel would bring me back my will to live

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 1:06pm   
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 I’m always up for becoming a great value version of buzzfeed unsolved 

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 ✔️ 1:07pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 Who wouldn’t be up to that?

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 1:12pm  
I honestly can’t tell if they’re joking or not and I don’t know whether to be excited or just sad that they’re joking

——————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝✔️ 3:25pm  
Hey, we did a thing —> 𝙿0𝚌𝙰5𝚃/𝙶𝚑𝚁0𝙱1𝚗.𝚌𝚘𝚖

𝐒𝐭𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐧 @𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 3:32pm  
YOU DID THE THING!

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 3:35pm  
And suddenly my will to live has returned 

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 4:06pm  
Holy shit their voices are so satisfying to listen to- 

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 4:13pm  
I have never been more interested in people dying 

𝐌𝐞𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐬 𝐒𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐬 @𝙱𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚗𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜𝙼𝚎𝙻𝚒𝚏𝚎 4:24pm  
I thought they were gonna actually do a yt video but I’ll accept a podcast aLsO their voices have no freaking right to be so h o t

𝐒𝐮𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐞 @𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 4:32pm  
WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE STILL LIVE IN GOTHAM IF SHIT LIKE THAT HAPPENS????

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 4:26pm  
@𝙶𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚂𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚜 because shit like this happens 

——————

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 6:20pm  
That moment the theorist becomes the theory 

𝐓𝐢𝐧𝐚 @𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚢𝚃𝚒𝚗𝚊 6:22pm  
The circle of life 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:33pm  
For anyone who’s confused people have come up with the theory that @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 is actually Robin and @/𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 is an actual ghost. Twitter is something else

𝐇𝐚𝐍𝐧𝐀𝐡 𝐌𝐨𝐍𝐭𝐀𝐧𝐍𝐚 @𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎𝙼𝚎𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 6:35pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 people are also saying that @/𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 was a detective in his past life and he got to close to the truth of uncovering who the bats are so they killed him and now he is stuck haunting Robin aka @/𝙸𝚖𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 . That’s also why people think they did the set up like a podcast instead of an actual video

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝✔️ 6:48pm  
Shoot their onto us @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 what do we do now that they know our secret?

𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐑𝐨𝐛𝐢𝐧 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 6:50pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 theorize about them theorizing about us and their theories, but record ourselves as we theorize our theories and theorize their theories about us being theories?

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝✔️ 6:51pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 genius 

𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨? @𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 6:53pm  
@𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 @𝙸𝚖𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚁𝚘𝚋𝚒𝚗 oh god- I’m scared of the implications of this

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝✔️ 6:54pm  
@𝙸𝚖𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚃𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 :)

——————

𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐆𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐦 @𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝✔️ 12:46am  
To clear things up the podcast was a joke and the only reason that we did it was because the tweet I put out got a lot hype on it. We will not be continuing the series as we both lead busy lives and don’t have the time to do a podcast or a YouTube channel. Sorry to disappoint.

——————

“Aaaaaand it’s been posted.” Tim swipes off the app and turns off his phone slipping it into his pocket as the elevator reaches their location. “Just a tip, don’t touch anything. It might secretly be a bomb.” 

Duke nods. “Noted.” If he wasn’t scared before he is now and before he was terrified. It took him at least fifteen minutes before he actually agreed to this, too scared that maybe this whole Batman thing was a lie. But when the elevator doors open and reveal a cave that’s decorated with trophies, and armor cases, he knows that this isn’t a lie. The Waynes are the Bats.

Tim walks out of the elevator, motioning for Duke to follow. Duke does. He walks forward, jaw dropped in pure amazement. He continues to walk, trailing a little behind Tim due to the fact that he’s trying to look at everything in sight; even the small things. And when he didn’t think things could get better, they got better. A large computer sat on a platform, its screens had camera recordings pulled up, a long with what looked like the body temperature, and heart rate, of someone. 

“Welcome to the Batcave Duke. The place where everything is named after something bat-related, thanks to a nine year old Nightwing.”

Huh, nice. This should be interesting. 

He smiles and looks around the cave again; the place is huge, filled with giant things as well, such as a large dinosaur, and a big penny- which how Batman obtained those objects are unknown to Duke but that doesn’t make them any less cool. 

A sound of fuzzy static made its appearance stealing the spotlight from silence. In the static sounded like a muffled voice that Duke couldn’t quite understand. He looked around trying to figure out where the voice is coming from to realize that Tim had moved over to the computer typing something really fast. Duke raised an eyebrow that went unnoticed by Tim as he was occupied by whatever- whoever is talking to them. Duke watched the screens and noticed that on the screen that had the heart rate, and body temperature, along with other readings that Duke was to familiar with were going haywire. 

Dukes gaze drifted back over Tim when he heard an angry huff come from him. Tim pushed away from the computer and stood up from the chair, running off in some direction of the cave. Duke wasn’t sure if he was suppose to follow or not, and seeing as Tim didn’t ask him to follow or give any signs that he wanted Duke to follow, Duke stayed put. 

Tim was still gone after a few minutes and Duke couldn’t help but look at what he was typing at the computer. So, ever so-slowly Duke inched his way towards the computer taking in what was typed on the blue-screens. 

“Good-“ Duke startled at Tim’s voice that echoed behind him. He quickly turned, a bit ashamed, facing Tim- who was now in a Robin suit. And okay. That has to be one of the coolest things he’s ever seen. Granted he’s seen the Robin suit before, and he is in a cave filled with who-knows-what, but the suit is really something else when it’s right in front of you being worn by your friend(?). 

Tim- Robin seemed to brush of Dukes startled jump and carry on with what he was saying, “You like the computer?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s pretty cool.” Who wouldn’t like the computer Duke wonders. Even people who hate electronics would have to admit that this super-computer is cool.

“Great. Then congrats Duke, tonight’s your first night on the job.”

“Wait what? Wait! Wait! Robin don’t-“ And just like that Duke was left alone in the batcave. The only sound that occupied the place was the sound of Robins motorcycle but even that quickly faded into silence. 

Facing the computer Duke takes a deep breath. Maybe he should’ve asked how to use the computer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember when this was only suppose to be like 32 chapters? Me neither
> 
> I re-wrote this chapter so many times- 
> 
> Just saying it was originally going to start out with Jason starting a war with the Bats and then Tim somehow accidentally helping Jason...so yeah things changed :)
> 
> Don’t ask how Tim and Duke started a podcast that ended in span of like two days, I don’t know how it happened either

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot planned for this..

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [DC social media](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969269) by [Nobodythehope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope)




End file.
